


Abrechnung in Cheyenne Springs (1/2)

by Valdan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdan/pseuds/Valdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Western - AU; Im kleinen Örtchen Cheyenne Springs läuft nicht mehr alles rund, als es Cameron Mitchell dorthin verschlägt. Ist er der lockere Pokerspieler, der nur sein Vergnügen sucht? Was genau haben Cowen und Kolya mit der Stadt vor? Und was hat Vala, der Star des Saloons mit all dem zu tun ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Antares für ihr tolles Beta, was mich wieder einmal vor ein paar Dummheiten gerettet hat und die Geschichte eindeutig lesbarer gemacht hat *knuddel*

Abrechnung in Cheyenne Springs

 

Cheyenne Springs – ein kleiner Ort im Westen der USA  
Irgendwann in den 70er Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts

 

In einer Staubwolke kam die Postkutsche zum Stehen.

„Cheyenne Springs – zehn Minuten Aufenthalt. Dann geht es weiter!“, rief der Kutscher, während er die Peitsche in ihre Halterung steckte. Die Kutschentür ging auf und ein Passagier stieg aus. Cameron Mitchell streckte sich kurz, drehte sich dann und deutete auf seine Tasche, die ihm der Kutscher dann mit einem Grunzen in die Arme warf. Cam schwankte kurz, als ihn das Gewicht so plötzlich traf, fing sich aber und tippte an die Krempe seines tief sitzenden Hutes. 

In der Postkutsche war es stickig gewesen, aber es ging ein leichter Wind und die etwas kühlere Luft war eine Wohltat. Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben und als er die zwei Stufen zum Gehweg hinaufstieg, blieb er am Rand stehen, um niemandem im Weg zu sein. Dort angekommen, drehte er sich wieder zur Straße und schaute sich um, sich mit dem der Umgebung vertraut zu machen, in die ihn seine aktuelle Aufgabe gebracht hatte.

Es sah nicht viel anders aus, als in vielen anderen Städten, die in den letzten Jahren entstanden waren. Meistens dort, wo sich gutes Land befand, um zu siedeln oder wenn sich viel befahrene Wege kreuzten. Nicht zu vergessen der Goldrausch im Westen – aber Cheyenne Springs war eher wegen der ersten beiden Gründe groß geworden. 

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße lagen ein Hotel, direkt neben dem unvermeidlichen General Store, der auch die kleine Post des Ortes beinhaltete. Dann kam das einzige Steingebäude, in dem sich die Bank befand, gefolgt vom Büro des Sheriffs, an dessen Außenwand eine Reihe unterschiedlich alter Steckbriefe angebracht waren.  
Die Bank betrachtete er etwas genauer. Sie war aus massivem Stein gebaut und hatte zwei Stockwerke. Da in der zweiten Etage Spitzenvorhänge vor den Fenstern hingen, nahm er an, dass der Bankdirektor oder vielleicht auch dessen Beauftragter dort wohnte. Er speicherte diese Information ab und nahm die Inspektion der Umgebung wieder auf.

Auf seiner Seite kam erst der Mietstall, zu dem auch eine Schmiede gehörte, aus deren Schornstein Rauch quoll und aus der man das gleichmäßige Klingen eines Hammers auf dem Amboß hörte. Dann folgte die Poststation, an der er jetzt stand. 

Links lag der Saloon. Aus den offen stehenden Fenstern wehten Musikfetzen und das Murmeln von Gesprächen. Cameron grinste und sah sich weiter um. Auf der anderen Seite des Saloons war ein Gebäude als Arztpraxis gekennzeichnet.  
'Gute Aufteilung', dachte er. 'Da ist der Doc bei Schießereien nicht weit weg.' 

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ ihn seinen Kopf etwas drehen. Aus dem Laden war ein Mann getreten, einen Besen in der Hand. Dieser musterte den Neuankömmling neugierig. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, trug eine Brille und machte ein bisschen den Eindruck eines Bibliothekars, der sich verlaufen hatte. Er stützte sich leicht auf den Besenstiel und beobachte anscheinend das Treiben auf der Straße. 

Aber Cam spürte an einem leisen Kribbeln im Nacken, dass dieser „Bibliothekar“ ihn ganz genau beobachtete, während er anfing sorgfältig die Holzbohlen vor dem Laden zu kehren und nebenbei die Grüße der vorbei gehenden Passanten zu erwidern.

Jackson’s General Store stand auf dem grün-weiß gestrichenen Schild.  
'Ob das wohl Daniel ist? Wenn ich ihn mir genau anschaue, dann könnte er es sein', dachte Cam und war sich sicher, dass er das schon noch erfahren würde.

Nachdem er sich orientiert hatte, wandte er sich nach links und ging den Gehweg entlang, bis er gegenüber dem Hotel ankam und überquerte dann die Main Street, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass er sowohl dem Verkehr, als auch den Hinterlassenschaften der Pferde auswich. 

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, ging er die Stufen hoch und öffnete die Tür, die quer in die Ecke des Gebäudes eingebaut war. Nachdem er eingetreten war blieb er kurz stehen, schob den Hut aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich um. 

Rechts von ihm ging eine Treppe in den zweiten Stock und von der sich anschließenden Galerie gingen die Türen zu den einzelnen Zimmern ab. Links von ihm standen zwei Sessel und als er daran vorbei schaute sah er durch einen breiten Wanddurchbruch in einen hellen Raum mit einer Reihe von Tischen, die mit karierten Tischdecken bedeckt waren.  
'Gemütlich, nicht viel Schnick-Schnack, da kann man sich wohlfühlen', dachte er. Aus dem Raum tönte auch ein gedämpftes Klappern von Töpfen, also vermutete er dahinter die Küche. Eingedenk der Tageszeit nahm er an, dass das Hotel auch ein Restaurant beherbergte. 

Gegenüber dem Speisezimmer war eine einfach Theke aus Eichenholz, die vor einem Regal stand, in dem unter anderem die Schlüsselfächer für die, wie er schnell durchzählte, insgesamt acht Zimmer waren, 

Neben dem geschlossenen Gästebuch befanden sich auf der Theke noch eine Klingel und eine Vase, in der gelbe Rosen versuchten, sich gegen die allgemeine Wärme zu wehren und noch nicht die Köpfe hängen zu lassen.

Cameron durchquerte den Raum, betätigte die Klingel und einen Moment später kam ein junger Mann aus der Richtung des Frühstücksraums. Er hatte eine nicht mehr ganz saubere Schürze an, die verriet, dass er der Koch sein musste. 

„Willkommen“, grüßte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, „was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?“  
„Ich bin in einem Hotel und habe Gepäck dabei … ich denke, ich suche ein freies Zimmer“, kam die prompte Entgegnung.  
„Da muss ich mal kurz nachschauen“, antwortete der andere geschäftsmäßig, stoppte aber, als von der Treppe her eine Frauenstimme ertönte.  
„Vielen Dank, Jonas, ich übernehme das hier.“  
„Ist gut, Miss Carter“, grinste Jonas die Frau an und verschwand in Richtung Küche. So bekam er nicht mehr mit, dass Samantha Carter die Entfernung zu dem Gast mit einigen schnellen Schritten überwand und diesen mit einem erfreuten „Cam“ in die Arme schloss. Cam erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung, dann schob er Sam etwas von sich weg und seine Augen wanderten bewundernd an ihr hinunter.  
„Gut siehst du aus, Sam. Das Leben einer Geschäftsfrau scheint dir gut zu bekommen. Wie läuft das Geschäft?“ Nur ganz kurz flackerte ein Schatten über das ansonsten lächelnde Gesicht von Samantha Carter, aber dann antwortete sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln „Gut“.

'Wenn ich dich nicht besser kennen würde …', Cam schob den Gedanken auf später. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit, um zu reden.  
„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass du noch ein Zimmer für einen müden Reisenden hast?“, fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern nach.  
„Hmm, da muss ich doch mal nachschauen“, geschäftsmäßig ging Sam hinter die Theke und blätterte im Gästebuch. „Wenn Sie sich dann bitte hier eintragen würden, Sir“, sagte sie mit übertriebenem Lächeln und schob ihm das Buch herüber.  
Cam trug mit schwungvollen Buchstaben seinen Namen 'Cameron Mitchell' ein, ohne eine Heimatadresse anzugeben.  
„Also, Mr. Mitchell“, führte Sam mit höflicher Stimme das Gespräch fort, „ich hätte da noch ein ruhiges Zimmer für Sie.“ Sie drehte sich um, nahm den Schlüssel aus dem dazugehörigen Fach und kam damit hinter der Theke hervor.

„Wenn du mich weiterhin so siezt, versohle ich dir den Hintern“, neckte er sie, als Sam ihm den Schlüssel hinhielt.  
„Oh, dann muss ich mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, den besten Freund meines Mannes doch wieder zu duzen, auch wenn er es nie nötig hatte, sich in den letzten 12 Monaten in irgendeiner Form zu melden.“ Sie stand jetzt vor ihm und schlug gegen seinen Arm. „Es gibt so etwas wie Briefe. Du bist doch des Schreibens mächtig, oder? Oder hast du gedacht ich es interessiert mich nicht, was mit dir los ist, nur weil Pete tot ist? Du warst sein bester Freund und auch für mich immer da, was meinst du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich so gar nicht weiß, ob es dir gut geht, oder du in irgendeiner Klemme steckst, weil du mal wieder mit den falschen Leuten gepokert hast oder den falschen Frauen hinterher gestiegen bist.“

Cam duckte sich. „Ich war beschäftigt und du weißt, dass ich kein großer Briefschreiber bin. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, denn jetzt bin ich ja hier.“  
Um seine Augen erschienen leichte Fältchen, als er sie angrinste. „Verrätst du mir auch, wo mein Zimmer ist? Ich würde mich gerne frisch machen und wenn es möglich ist, die Küche hier im Hotel ausprobieren. Vielleicht gehe ich dann später auch noch eine Runde in den Saloon. Ich habe läuten hören, dass man hier gepflegt pokern kann.“

Beim Wort pokern umwölkte sich Sams Blick wieder für einen Augenblick. Aber dann erklärte sie ihm nur, wie er zu seinem Zimmer kam und Cam nahm seine Taschen und stieg die Treppe hoch.

~~~

Saloon

Vala MalDoran saß in ihrem Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss des Saloon, welches ihr auch als Garderobe diente. Sie hatte sich gerade ihre Haare zu einem schlichten Knoten hochgesteckt und begutachtete das Ergebnis im Spiegel ihres Schminktisches.

Sie war der Star des Star-Saloons und wohnte auch hier. Neben ihrem Boudoir stand ihr noch ein Salon zur Verfügung. Sie hatte sich alles gediegen mit edlen Möbeln ausgestattet und man sah den beiden Räumen an, dass sie mit Liebe eingerichtet worden waren. Auch war der Geschmack, der vorherrschte nicht unbedingt der, den man im tiefen Westen erwartet hätte, sondern eher in New Orleans oder Savannah.

Vala war gerade aufgestanden und hatte ein passendes Kleid aus dem Schrank geholt, als es klopfte. Sie schloss den locker fallenden Morgenmantel und knotete noch auf dem Weg zur Tür den Gürtel.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte sie mit der Hand an der Klinke.  
„Dein Herr und Meister“, kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
Grinsend öffnete Vala die Tür und bat den Gast mit einer Handbewegung ein, ins Zimmer zu kommen.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Herr und Meister Baal, dessen Vorname niemand kennt, weil ihn alle nur „G“ nennen?“, griff sie seinen Tonfall auf und schlug gehorsam , aber mit einem mutwilligen Funkeln, die Augen nieder.

Der Mann, der gerade eingetreten war, trug ein eine graue, bestickte Weste über einem strahlend weißen Hemd, graue Hosen und einen schwarzen Gehrock. Sein dunkles Haar und auch der Bart wiesen schon die eine oder andere graue Strähne auf. Seine Augen blitzten auf, als er Valas Reaktion auf sein Eintreten sah. Er nahm ihre Hand, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und fragte dann galant: „Wollen Sie mit mir speisen, werte Dame?“  
„Aber gerne“, gab Vala zurück, drehte sich um und schob hinterher, „Wenn du mir hilfst, mein Kleid zu zumachen? Dann muss ich keines der Mädchen bitten.“  
„Eine meiner leichtestes Übungen, obwohl ich Kleider normalerweise eher öffne, als schließe!“

Darauf ließ Vala nur ein Schnauben hören, schnappte sich das ausgesuchte Kleid, was sie auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte und verschwand hinter einem Paravent in der Ecke des Zimmers. Erst warf sie den Morgenrock über die mit chinesischen Motiven bemalte Trennwand und kurze Zeit später kam Vala in einem hochgeschlossenen, schlichten, dunkelblauen Kleid heraus. Sie blieb vor Baal stehen, dreht sich um und während er begann, die endlos scheinende Knopfleiste zu schließen, fragte Vala: „Und, was gibt es Neues?“

„Was soll es Neues geben? Der Betrieb unten fängt doch erst später an“, antwortete Baal in neutralem Tonfall.  
„Und du hast dich nicht danach erkundigt, ob und wenn ja, wer mit der Postkutsche gekommen ist?“  
Baal grinste als Vala sich umdrehte und ihn empört ansah. Er fasste sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie wieder um, damit er auch noch die letzten Knöpfe schließen konnte.  
„Ein Passagier ist ausgestiegen und hat sich umgehend im Hotel einquartiert. Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass er gut aussehen soll, in dein Beuteschema passt und nicht gerade arm und abgerissen wirkt. Ich tippe mal, dass der Pokertisch heute Abend interessanten Zuwachs bekommen könnte.“  
„Als ob ich auf jeden gut aussehenden Mann abfahre, nur weil ich bei dir einmal schwach geworden bin. Immerhin haben wir das hinter uns und können jetzt umso besser zusammen arbeiten.“

„Da sprichst du ein großes Wort gelassen aus“, zitierte Baal. „Aber es ist doch für uns beide auch eine gute Sache, dass fast die ganze Stadt denkt, dass wir ein Verhältnis haben. So haben wir beide mehr Ruhe und müssen uns nicht irgendwelchen ungewollten Avancen erwehren.“  
„Na, du vielleicht nicht, aber glaube nicht, dass manche Idioten sich davon abhalten lassen. Aber keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie ich mit diesen Typen umzugehen habe.“ Vala setzte sich einen Hut auf, der eher wie ein Nest aus Spitze aussah und knotete die Seidenbänder seitlich unter dem Kinn zusammen. Dann drehte sie sich kokett und sah Baal auffordernd an. 

Der trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du siehst blendend aus, Vala, fast schon respektabel, wenn du so hochgeschlossen und schlicht daher kommst. Nur der Hut ist ein bisschen extravagant, aber deswegen habe ich ihn ja aus New Orleans kommen lassen. Ich weiß ja, was du gerne magst. Sollen wir gehen?“, forderte er Vala schließlich auf und hielt ihr den Arm hin.

Sie legte ihre mittlerweile behandschuhte Hand darauf und zusammen verließen sie den Raum. Um nicht durch den Saloon gehen zu müssen, benutzten sie die Hintertür zu einer Treppe, die seitlich am Gebäude hinunterführte.  
Sorgsam darauf achtend, das ihr Kleid nicht allzu sehr durch den Staub schleifte, gingen die beiden gemächlich in Richtung Hotel.

Dort angekommen, betraten sie ohne Umschweife den Speiseraum, der noch fast leer war. In einer Ecke saß Cameron Mitchell und Baal deutete fast unmerklich in seine Richtung, was Vala mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch, der genau in der anderen Ecke gegenüber von Cam stand. Dieser schaute kurz hoch und nickte ihnen zu, was sie erwiderten, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen widmete.

Sie hatten sich gerade gesetzt, als Jonas aus der Küche kam uns sie begrüßte.  
„Miss MalDoran, Mister Baal. Willkommen. Das Übliche?“  
'Den Fremden auf Toast', dachte Vala, sagte aber völlig ruhig „ Guten Tag Jonas. Das Übliche ist eine gute Idee. Wie immer bei mir mehr Grünzeug und bei Baal mehr Fleisch, richtig?“, wandte sie sich an ihren Begleiter. Der nickte, woraufhin Jonas in der Küche verschwand. Die beiden unterhielten sich leise und Vala blickte immer wieder zu Cam, der unbeirrt weiter aß, bis Sam auftauchte.

„Na, wie schmeckt das Essen?“, hörte Vala Sam fragen und sah sie sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Cam hinunter beugen.  
„Gut“, antwortete dieser und bot Sam dann an, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Sam wollte sich gerade einen Stuhl zurecht rücken, als die Tür aufging und neue Gäste herein kamen. 

Es waren zwei Männer, die sehr selbstsicher den Raum betraten. Der eine war etwas korpulent mit leicht angegrautem Haar und nach der neuesten Mode gekleidet. Eine goldene Uhrenkette zeigte an, dass er nicht unvermögend war. Der andere trat etwas bescheidener auf, aber er strahlte eine ungeheure Wachsamkeit aus. Seine dunklen Augen huschten ununterbrochen durch den Raum. Er war durchweg dunkel gekleidet und trug einen Bart, der aber nicht verdecken konnte, dass sein Gesicht von Pockennarben gezeichnet war.

Die beiden steuerten auf einen Tisch am Fenster zu, als Vala aufblickte. Sie konzentrierte sich umgehend wieder auf Ba’al, als der modisch gekleidete Mann, der auch der ältere der beiden war, sie genauer ansah und „Ich komme gleich“ zu seinem Begleiter sagte. Er steuerte auf, Valas Tisch zu.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie störe, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Sie von irgendwoher kenne. Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Cullom Cowen, aus New York.“ Er verneigte sich kurz und Vala kam nicht umhin, ihn zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.  
„Es tut mir leid, da muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen. Ich war noch nie in New York.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Sie schon einmal gesehen habe. Auch ihre Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor“. Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Es wird mir bestimmt wieder einfallen. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ma’am. Sir.“ Mit einem höflichen Nicken drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch.

Als Jonas kurz darauf seinen Kopf aus der Tür steckte, gab Vala ihm ein Zeichen und als er an ihren Tisch trat, bat sie ihn, ihr das Essen in den Saloon zu schicken.  
„Ich kann momentan nichts essen“, erklärte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu Baal, der verstehend nickte und Jonas bat auch ein Essen mitzuschicken.  
Dieser war zwar etwas überrascht, versprach aber, dass er das sofort veranlassen würde. Vala dankte ihm und kurze Zeit später verließen sie und Baal den Raum.

Am Eingang begegneten die beiden Sam, der Vala nur ein kurzes „Ich erkläre es dir später“ zuraunte, bevor sie gingen.

 

~~~

Cam hatte sich die Szene angeschaut und seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Die Frau hatte ihn beeindruckt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie verdammt gut aussah, war ihm ihre Haltung und Ausstrahlung aufgefallen. Zudem war ihre Reaktion auf die Frage von diesem Cowen - den Namen hatte Cam nicht überhören können – beherrscht und eindeutig gewesen. 

Als er nun nicht umhin kam, das Gespräch der beiden Männer mitzubekommen – Cowen hatte eine laute Stimme – wurde er noch neugieriger auf die Dame in Dunkelblau, als er es sowieso schon gewesen war. Abgesehen davon ging er davon aus, dass er vielleicht einige Hinweise bekommen würde, die zu den Informationen passten, die er schon hatte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich diese Frau schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe“, begann Cowen. „Es wird mir schon wieder einfallen. Wer waren die beiden?“ Er schaute Kolya an, der auch umgehend antwortete.  
„Das war G.Baal, der Besitzer des Saloons, und sein Star Vala MalDoran. Der Mann ist nicht leicht einzuschätzen, aber er hat auch seine Schwächen: Vala und Poker. Und das mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg. Wenn meine Informanten Recht haben, dann hat er ein inniges Verhältnis mit seinem Star, aber die Karten sind nicht immer auf seiner Seite. Obwohl der Saloon gut läuft, sind von Baal eine Reihe von Schuldscheinen im Umlauf, oder sollte ich besser sagen – waren? Mittlerweile liegen sie gut verwahrt im Banksafe, mit allen anderen wichtigen Unterlagen, die man gut gebrauchen kann.“

In diesem Moment kam Jonas in den Raum, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und die Unterhaltung wurde leiser. Da er mit dem Essen fertig war, hatte Cam auch keinerlei Veranlassung mehr, noch länger dort zu bleiben und so verließ er den Raum und kurz darauf auch das Hotel. Er wollte sich in Ruhe die nähere Umgebung anschauen.

Sein Weg führte ihn zuerst zum Mietstall. Da er mit der Kutsche angekommen war, interessierte es ihn sehr, welche Möglichkeiten er hatte, sich auch auf anderem Weg von hier fortzubewegen.

‚Zelenkas Stall und Schmiede’ stand auf dem Schild über dem offenen Tor, welches den Blick auf eine Reihe Boxen freigab. Am Ende des Stalls war ein weiteres Tor, welches ebenfalls offen stand. Man konnte ein Gatter sehen, auf dem sich ein paar Männer niedergelassen hatten, die lautstark Kommentare abgaben zu einem Vorgang, den Cam von seiner Position nicht sehen konnte.

Neugierig geworden folgte Cam dem Lärm und betrat den Stall. Sofort umgab ihn der Duft nach Stroh, Heu und den Hinterlassenschaften der Pferde. Nicht jede Box war besetzt und die anwesenden Tiere wirkten leicht unruhig, aber nicht so, dass man hätte Alarm schlagen müssen. Vielleicht lag es ja an dem Lärm im Hinterhof, also ging Cam weiter auf den zweiten Ausgang zu. Im Stall war es dämmrig und nur vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch Astlöcher in den Wänden bis hinunter zum Boden. Sie malten Kreise auf den fest gestampften Boden und in ihrem Licht tanzte aufgewirbelter Staub. 

Als Cam aus dem Gebäude trat, ging er auf das Gatter zu und suchte sich einen freie Stelle, von der aus er die Ursache der Aufmerksamkeiten der anderen Männer sehen und beobachten konnte.

Auf einem braun-weiß gescheckten Bronco saß ein dunkelhaariger Cowboy und versuchte, diesen zuzureiten. Man konnte sehen, dass das der Kampf zwischen Mann und Pferd schon eine Zeit lang tobte. Beide waren schweißgebadet und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis eine Entscheidung fallen würde.

Der Mann saß wie angegossen auf dem Tier, presste seine Oberschenkel fest an die Seite des Pferdes und vereitelte alle Versuche ihn loszuwerden, indem er sich den Bewegungen des Broncos anpasste, so gut es ging, ohne dabei sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Die Zuschauer riefen dazu ihre Kommentare und schlossen Wetten darauf ab, wie lange der Cowboy sich noch auf dem Pferd halten würde. Dabei erfuhr Cam – aus den Bemerkungen der Männer und durch ein paar geschickte Fragen seinerseits - dass es sich bei dem Mann um John Sheppard handelte, den Vormann der McKay-Ranch, die am anderen Ende des Tales lag.  
Auf der Ranch wurden sowohl Pferde gezüchtet, als auch wilde Pferde gefangen und zugeritten, aber Sheppard war immer gerne bereit, Zelenka auszuhelfen, wenn er – wie heute - ein neues Pferd erstanden hatte, welches an einen Reiter gewöhnt werden musste.

Der Lärm erreichte gerade seinen Höhepunkt, denn John Sheppard hatte den Sieg davon getragen. Der Bronco stand ruhig, aber zitternd da und schnaubte leise. Der Reiter klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Hals und lenkte das Pferd dann zum Gatter, auf einen mittelgroßen Mann zu, der abwartend dort stand. Dann schwang John sich vom Pferd und übergab die Zügel. 

„So, Radek, jetzt kannst du weitermachen“, grinste er den Wartenden an.  
„Danke, John, dafür hast du wie immer einmal Beschlagen gut.“  
„Ich würde das lieber tauschen. Rodney hat mir wieder eine Zeichnung mitgebracht und lässt fragen, ob du ihm etwas zurecht schmieden kannst.“ Der Cowboy war mittlerweile über das Gatter geklettert und während Radek das Pferd behutsam aus dem Corral lenkte, ging er zu einem nicht weit weg wartenden Pferd und kramte in den Satteltaschen. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, kam er zurück und blickte sich suchend um. Dann fragte er – mehr in die Runde, als jemand bestimmten – „Wo ist er denn jetzt abgeblieben, ich war doch nur kurz weg.“  
Da Cam der einzige war, der sich noch nicht wieder anderen Zielen zugewandt hatte, gab er ihm den kurzen Hinweis, dass Radek mit dem Pferd im Stall verschwunden war.  
„Danke, Sir. Müsste ich Sie kennen?“, fragte John dann neugierig.  
„Nein“, grinste Cam, „ich bin heute erst angekommen und war neugierig, was er Lärm zu bedeuten hatte. Übrigens mein Name ist Cameron Mitchell.“  
„John Sheppard. Was führt sie nach Springs?“ Abwartend schaute John sein Gegenüber an.  
„So dies und das“, antwortete Cam bewusst vage, was von John mit einem Lächeln quittiert wurde.  
„Genau das werden Sie hier auch finden. Insgesamt ist es hier recht ruhig. Alles geht seinen Gang. Zumindest tat es das bisher, aber lassen wir das.“ Sein Blick war kurz sehr ernst geworden, aber dann war das Grinsen wieder in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

„Auf jeden Fall kann ich Ihnen den hiesigen Saloon empfehlen. Allein schon die Sängerin, die dort jeden Abend auftritt – ich kann Ihnen sagen, die ist schon den einen oder anderen Blick wert.“  
Cam lächelte und hakte nach. „Diese Sängerin ist nicht zufällig eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit und der Besitzer, circa vierzig, auch dunkelhaarig, Bart und lässiges, gepflegtes Aussehen? Wenn ja, dann habe ich die beiden vorhin im Hotel gesehen.“  
„Dann haben Sie schon ein paar der Attraktionen von Cheyenne Springs gesehen. Vala, das Restaurant mit dem besten Essen und wahrscheinlich auch Samantha.“  
„Ob Sam es mögen wird, als Attraktion bezeichnet zu werden, würde ich mal bezweifeln, aber ja, ich habe das alles schon gesehen, oder besser gesagt auch probiert.“  
„Aus Ihren Worten schließe ich, dass Sie Sam kennen?“ Neugierig schaute John Cam an. Dieser ließ sich gerne aushorchen, denn er nahm zurecht an, dass es hier eine gewisse Einigkeit darüber gab, dass der Informationsaustausch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
„Ja, wir kennen uns. Ich war ein Freund ihres Mannes und weil ich gerade in der Gegend war, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt, mich hier im Hotel einzuquartieren. Sie scheint das Geschäft ja ganz gut im Griff zu haben. Allerdings habe ich als erstes eine Gardinenpredigt über mich ergehen lassen müssen, warum ich mich so selten bei ihr blicken lasse.“  
„Das hört sich ganz nach Sam an.“ John lächelte. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns nachher auf einen Drink im Saloon treffen. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie auch gerne mit Vala bekannt machen.“  
Ein kurzes Funkeln blitzte in Cams Augen auf, als er zustimmte und John sich dann verabschiedete, weil er noch zu Zelenka wollte, um ihm die Pläne seines Chefs zu übergeben. Cam hingegen spazierte noch ein bisschen durch die Stadt und machte sich mit den Gegebenheiten vertraut. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

 

~~~

Vala und Baal waren nach dem Verlassen des Hotels auf direktem Weg wieder in den Saloon zurückgekehrt. Jonas hatte auch kurze Zeit später zwei abgedeckte Teller geschickt, die die beiden in Baals Büro im Erdgeschoß in Ruhe genossen hatten. Als Vala schließlich einen Kaffee vor sich stehen hatte und Baal sich einen Whiskey eingeschenkt hatte, schaute Baal sich seine Freundin an und wartete. Es dauerte auch nur zwei Schlucke, bis Vala die Tasse absetzte und anfing, darüber zu sprechen.

„Was bildet der Kerl sich ein? Wie Kolya da so locker rein spaziert ist… und dieser Cowen. Der tut ja so, als gehöre ihm die Welt.“  
„Die ist ein freies Land, Vala, dafür haben unsere Väter sogar gekämpft. Ich gehe Kolya aus dem Weg, aber er mir nicht. Du kennst ihn, jede Gelegenheit zur Provokation ist ihm Recht. Aber dieser Cowen gefällt mir gar nicht. Der Typ stank vor Geld und hatte eine unangenehme Ausstrahlung, da gebe ich dir Recht. Und New York lässt auf Eisenbahn oder andere Spekulationen schließen. Ich glaube, wir haben vorhin den Geldgeber von Kolya kennen gelernt. Den Typen, der hinter allem steckt.“

„Du solltest versuchen deine Schuldscheine zurückzubekommen“, sprach Vala ihre Gedanken aus.  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Die sind doch weit gestreut. Da hätte er eine Menge zu tun, die alle aufzukaufen. Und wieso sollte er das machen?“, versuchte Baal die Sache herunterzuspielen, aber Vala kannte ihn besser und sah leichte Besorgnis in seinen Augen.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso er das machen sollte, aber ich würde es ihm zutrauen, dass er die schon alle in seinem Besitz hätte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte was von einer Katze, die mit der Maus spielt. Und mit dieser Ratte Cowen im Rücken...“ Vala machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Du kennst den Typen also doch?“, hakte Baal nach und verzog die Mundwinkel in einem Grinsen, als er Valas Gesichtsausdruck sah, während er weiter sprach. „Man könnte glatt meinen, dass eine Armee Küchenschaben tanzt auf dem Tisch Walzer, so wie du schaust. Also, was weißt du über diesen Cowen?“

„Persönlich bin ich ihm nicht begegnet, aber bei meinem Beruf hört man so einiges. Als ich noch in New Orleans im „Chez Louis“ gesungen habe, kam er eines Abends mit einer Truppe herein. Er benahm sich schlimmer als ein Digger, der gerade eine Goldader gefunden hat. Er lärmte herum, pöbelte die Mädchen auf die unmöglichste Art und Weise an. Kurz gesagt – einfach unmöglich. Als ich mich nach meinem Auftritt bei meinem Boss darüber beschweren wollte, hat dieser mir erklärt, warum ich besser still sein sollte. Er erzählte mir, Cowen komme aus New York, das sei richtig, aber nicht unbedingt aus dem richtigen Stadtteil. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand hat er mir dann erzählt, dass sein Geld aus Schutzgelderpressung, Schmuggel und Bordellen stammt. Er ist auf dem aufsteigenden Ast der irischen Unterwelt. In seinem Viertel passiert nichts, wo er nicht seine Finger drin hat.“ 

Vala verstummte und ließ diese Information erst einmal sacken. Baal schien aber wenig beeindruckt.  
„Und jetzt macht er auf rechtschaffener Geschäftsmann … ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was genau er mit Kolya zusammen ausheckt.“ Er schaute Vala an, die sich nachdenklich am linken Ohrläppchen zupfte.  
„Du musst dir wahrscheinlich weniger Gedanken machen, Darling“, fuhr er fort und lächelte sein Gegenüber an. „Du bist der strahlende Stern, den er bestimmt gerne seiner Sammlung einverleiben möchte. Du brauchst gar nicht so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, ich passe schon auf dich auf.“  
Vala begann zu kichern.  
„Du passt auf mich auf? Das will ich erleben. Wer hat denn in St. Louis wem den Hinter gerettet, als er fast von einer sehr wütenden Puffmutter rausgeschmissen wurde, weil er mit gewonnenem Falschgeld bezahlten wollte?“  
„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass dieser gut gekleidete Südstaaten-Gentleman nicht nur falsch spielt, sondern auch mit falschem Geld bezahlt? Und überhaupt, seit damals ist mir so was nicht noch einmal passiert.“  
„Klar, seitdem habe ich ja auf dich aufgepasst“, feixte Vala.

In dieser gelösten Stimmung saßen die beiden noch eine Weile zusammen, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Pflichten widmeten. 

 

~~~

Cam und John waren sich schon vor ihrer Verabredung bei Sam über den Weg gelaufen und spontan beschlossen zusammen dort etwas zu essen.Dabei hatte Cam auch Daniel kennen gelernt. Dieser war tatsächlich wie Cam vermutet hatte, der Besitzer des General Stores und Sams Stiefbruder. Bisher waren die beiden noch nie zur gleichen Zeit bei Sam gewesen, was daran lag, dass Daniel schon früh in den Westen gegangen war.

Laut Sam hatte Daniel sich als Trapper durchgeschlagen, während er seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben, die Indianer zu studieren, nachgegangen war. Dabei hatte er enge Verbindungen zu einem der Stämme aufgebaut, was unter anderem dazu geführt hatte, dass Daniel sogar eine Indianerin geheiratet hatte. Leider war den beiden nicht viel Zeit geblieben, um ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen. Share war von einem verfeindeten Stamm entführt worden. Daniel war aufgebrochen, seine Frau zu finden und zu befreien, aber Sha’re war in einem Schusswechsel tödlich verwundet worden. 

Daniel hatte dem Leben mit den Indianern den Rücken gekehrt und war zurück in den Osten gegangen, nur um sich dann mit Samantha wieder auf den Weg nach Springs zu machen, um dort für beide ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen. 

Daniel war Cam im ersten Moment sehr ruhig vorgekommen, aber seine blauen Augen hatten einen wachsamen und intelligenten Ausdruck, der Cam darauf schließen ließ, dass hinter Daniel mehr steckte als ein grüblerischer Einsiedler. Immerhin war sein Laden der Ort in der Stadt wo über kurz oder lang fast jeder Einwohner auftauchte. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte Daniel die Möglichkeit, eine Menge Informationen zu sammeln und Cam war davon überzeugt, dass der Ladeninhaber eine unendliche Fundgrube war, wenn es um Wissen über die Stadt und seine Einwohner ging. 

Auch John Sheppard hatte sich als sehr interessanter Gesprächspartner entpuppt. Während des Essens hatte Cam festgestellt, dass John einen ähnlichen Werdegang haben musste wie er selber. Sheppard war nicht unbedingt ein offenes Buch, aber aus den spärlichen Andeutungen hatte Cam entnehmen können, dass John früher Soldat gewesen war. Warum und wann er die Armee verlassen hatte, blieb unklar, aber da sie sich erst kennen gelernt hatten, war es auch normal, dass man sich nicht sofort die ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählte.

Was aber feststand war die Tatsache, dass sie sich in vielen angesprochenen Themen einig waren und es freute Cam, dass er so schnell Kontakt bekommen hatte. Als sie das Hotel verlassen wollten, luden sie Daniel ein mitzukommen, was dieser annahm und so waren sie jetzt zu dritt auf dem Weg in den Saloon. 

Sie waren nur noch zwei Schritte von den Holzstufen entfernt, die zum Eingang hinauf führen, als die Schwingtüren nach außen aufschlugen und ein Mann rückwärts hinaus taumelte. Er hatte soviel Schwung, dass er nicht mehr anhalten konnte und die erste Stufe verfehlte. Er überschlug sich einmal und landete auf der Straße.

Die Türen waren noch nicht ganz zur Ruhe gekommen, als sie, diesmal langsamer, aufgingen und erst Vala und hinter ihr ein Schwarzer auftauchte. Der Mann, ein muskulöser Hüne, baute sich stumm hinter Vala auf. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile umgezogen und trug ihre „Arbeitskleidung“. Das raffiniert geschnittene schwarze Kleid lag hauteng an und lief in einer kleinen Schleppe aus. Der Seidenstoff schimmerte im Licht, das aus dem Haus fiel und vereinzelt blitzten Strasssteine auf, mit denen der Rock besetzt war. Vala hatte die Hände, die in passenden, langen Handschuhen steckten, auf die Hüften gestemmt und sah mit verächtlichem Blick auf den Mann auf der Straße hinunter. 

Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile in eine sitzende Position hoch gekämpft. Seine langen Haare, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, hatten sich gelöst und ein paar hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Kavanagh.“ Valas Stimme war ruhig, aber ein harter Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Sie haben keinen weiteren Kredit und die Mädchen sind keine Huren, die man einfach so betatschen kann. Wenn Sie ihre Schulden nicht bezahlen und keine bessere Manieren lernen, dann bekommen Sie hier nicht mal mehr ein Glas Wasser.“ 

Kavanagh stand auf, griff nach seinem Hut, der neben ihm gelandet war und schlug diesen an sein Bein, um ihn vom Staub zu befreien. Dann sah er mit giftigem Blick zu Vala hoch.  
„Das will ich von Herrn Baal hören. Ich habe hier noch immer meinen Whiskey bekommen.“  
„Raten Sie mal, wer Tealc beauftragt hat, sie raus zu befördern. Baal hat nur keine Lust, sich mit so einem Typen wie Ihnen zu befassen. Ich wollte nur gerne sehen, wie Sie im Staub liegen.“  
„Ich sage Ihnen, dass werden Sie bereuen, ich ...“  
„Ja, ja“ unterbrach ihn Vala. „Jetzt kommt die Sache mit den einflussreichen Freunden. Dann holen Sie sich das Geld, das Sie Baal schulden doch von denen und wir können darüber reden, ob Sie hier wieder rein dürfen.“

Mit einem weiteren mörderischen Blick, aber ohne einen Kommentar, drehte Kavanagh sich um und stakste etwas steifbeinig die Main Street hinunter.

Cam hatte die Szene fasziniert beobachtet. Jetzt sah er zu John und Daniel hinüber, die sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen konnten.  
Dann wandte sich John an Vala. „Das war eine reife Vorstellung, Vala, aber bist du sicher, dass es auch klug war?“ Während er sprach, stieg er die Stufen hoch und kam neben Vala an.  
Die lächelte ihn an. „Ob das klug war, weiß ich nicht, aber es war verdammt richtig und hat gut getan. Weißt du wie lange ich dieser Ratte schon zeigen wollte, was ich von ihr halte?“  
„Wem sagst du das, Vala, ich habe ihn nicht umsonst rausgeschmissen. Er hat groß getönt, was er so alles für Erfahrung hat, aber in der Praxis hat sich dann gezeigt, dass er zwei linke Hände hat. Außerdem kam er mit niemandem richtig aus. Er war bei allen unbeliebt und seine Art hat es nicht besser gemacht. Wo arbeitet er eigentlich jetzt?“

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen“, antwortete Vala, nachdenklich geworden. „Wahrscheinlich nimmt er, was er kriegen kann. Zumindest ist er immer knapp bei Kasse. Aber das soll mich nicht weiter stören.“ Valas Blick fiel auf Cam, dann sah sie zurück zu John. „Willst du mir deinen Begleiter nicht vorstellen?“  
John nahm grinsend die Vorstellung vor und als Cam Vala elegant die Hand küsste, hätte man meinen können, dass ein Hauch von Rosa über Valas Gesicht huschte. Sie nickte Daniel zu, der das Nicken erwiderte und wandte sich dann wieder John zu.

Cam beobachtete Vala genau, als diese ihm auch den Hünen vorstellte, der immer noch hinter ihr stand.  
„Das ist Tealc – die gute Seele dieses Etablissements. Mal Barkeeper, mal Rausschmeißer, aber immer da, wenn man einen guten Freund braucht. Wollen Sie nicht herein kommen? Die erste Runde geht auf mich.“

Die drei Männer folgten Vala in den Saloon, wo sie direkt auf die Theke zugingen, hinter der Teal'c verschwand, um dann sofort mit vier Gläsern und einer Flasche bei ihnen aufzutauchen. 

„Trinkst du nicht mit, Muscles?“, fragte Vala, aber Tealc winkte ab. „Nicht bei der Arbeit – das sieht mein Boss nicht so gerne“, antwortete er ruhig, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich den anderen Gästen widmete.

Vala stieß mit den Männern an, kippte den Inhalt ihres Glases in einem Zug hinunter und entschuldigte sich dann, um im hinteren Teil des Saloons zu verschwinden.  
Cams Blicke folgten ihr, bis sie im Halbdunkel verschwand, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
„Sie ist eine attraktive Frau“, sagte Daniel betont beiläufig und beobachtete Cam, der versuchte unbeteiligt zu bleiben.  
„Ja, sie sieht verdammt gut aus, aber ich kann mir nicht denken, dass sie alleine durchs Leben geht. Ich hab sie heute Mittag mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mann bei Sam gesehen.“

Die Drei hatten sich mittlerweile einen zweiten Drink eingeschüttet, da Tealc die Flasche bei ihnen stehen gelassen hatte. Sie drehten sich um und lehnten sich mit dem Rücken an die Theke, so dass sie einen guten Überblick über den Raum hatten. 

Während Daniel Cam darüber aufklärte, dass der Mann in Valas Begleitung vermutlich Herr Baal gewesen war und wie die beiden zumindest in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit zueinander standen, checkten Cams Augen die Umgebung.

An der einen Wand führte eine Treppe nach oben zu einer Galerie, von der mehrere Türen abgingen, ähnlich wie im Hotel. Cam konnte nur raten, was sich hinter den Türen befand, vermutete aber die privaten Räume von Vala und Baal dort oben. Da keines der Barmädchen den Weg nach oben fand, war er sich auch sehr sicher, das er sich in einem 'sauberen' Etablissement befand, wie Vala ja auch schon dem hinaus geschmissenen Kavanagh klar gemacht hatte. 

Die Theke, in deren Mitte ein großer Spiegel hing, nahm fast die ganze Breite einer Wand ein, nur in der Ecke waren eine Tür, die anscheinend auch hinter die Bühne führte, die im rechten Winkel zu der Bar aufgebaut war.

Der restliche Raum war mit Tischen ausgestattet an denen sich alle Arten von Männern, aber nur wenige Frauen befanden. In diesem Moment gingen vier Männer die Treppe hinauf, gefolgt von einem der Barmädchen und verschwanden hinter der ersten Tür der Galerie. Cam sah seine Begleiter fragend an.  
„Oben sind zwei private Spielzimmer. Man kann sie mieten und dort in Ruhe pokern; Service inbegriffen“, antwortete John mit einem maliziösen Lächeln.  
„Service?“, hakte Cam nach.  
„Reiner Getränkeservice“, schob John hinterher. „Wenn Sie in eine der Pokerrunden einsteigen möchten, würde ich mich an Baal wenden, das ist sein Metier.“  
„Ich werde es mir überlegen“, murmelte Cam, der gerade beobachtete, dass sich auf der Bühne was tat. Ein Mann zündete die Beleuchtung am Rand an, stellte einen Barhocker bereit und setzte sich ans Klavier, was daneben stand.

Er schlug ein paar einleitende Akkorde an und es würde sofort still. Alles schaute erwartungsvoll zur Bühne.  
„Jetzt werden Sie Vala mal ganz anders erleben“, sagte Daniel. Währenddessen beobachtete Cam interessiert, wie Vala auf die Bühne trat, sich auf den Stuhl setzte und dabei ein Bein auf dem Boden stehen ließ, so dass der Rock hoch rutschte und ein schwarz bestrumpftes Bein zum Vorschein kam. 

Vereinzelte bewundernde Pfiffe ertönten, aber als Vala dann die Stimme erhob und mit einer irischen Ballade begann, wurde es ganz still. Ihre tiefe, volle Stimme füllte den Raum und Cam sah auf den Gesichtern der Zuhörer mehr einen mehr als wehmütigen Ausdruck. Es folgte noch ein langsames Lied, dann zog Vala das Tempo an und ging zu bekannten Schlagern und Gassenhauern über. Sie hatte gerade mit „The boys in the backroom“ begonnen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Cowen mit Kolya im Schlepptau eintrat und sich laut diskutierend einen Platz suchte. Kaum dass sie saßen, rief Kolya nach Getränken, ohne die bösen Blicke der anderen Gäste und deren Bitte um Ruhe zu beachten. 

Cam hatte die Szene stirnrunzelnd beobachtet und als er zu seinen beiden Begleitern sah, hatten beide steinerne Mienen aufgesetzt. Bevor er allerdings fragen konnte, was los war, beendete Vala ihre Vorstellung und ein Beifallssturm brach los. Vala verbeugte sich, dann verließ sie die Bühne und wandte sich zur Theke. Dort angekommen gab sie Tealc ein Zeichen, der ihr kurz darauf ein volles Glas reichte, das sie ohne zu zögern in einem Zug austrank. Dann verschwand sie durch die Tür neben der Bar.

„Uh“, meinte Cam, „wenn Blicke töten könnten, müssten die beiden Neuankömmlinge jetzt umfallen.“  
„Und da kann ich Vala nur zustimmen“, knurrte John mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Erzählen Sie mir auch warum?“ fragte Cam.  
John nickte, nahm die Flasche und sein Glas und bedeutete den beiden anderen, ihm zu folgen, an einen Tisch möglichst weit weg von Cowen und Kolya.

Sie hatten sich gerade gesetzt, da begann John zu sprechen, nachdem die Drei sich auf das freundschaftlichere Du geeinigt hatten.

„Ich kenne Kolya von früher, aus meiner Zeit beim Militär. Er war als schwieriger Vorgesetzter bekannt, der seine Leute unnötig hart ran nahm beim Drill. Als ich mich ein bisschen umgehört habe, fand ich heraus, dass er die Militärakademie nicht unbedingt mit Auszeichnung durchlaufen hat. Sein Offizierspatent hat er eher guten Beziehungen – wenn man jemanden trifft, der ihn halbwegs mag – oder Bestechung – wenn man jemanden fragt, der ihn nicht ausstehen kann – zu verdanken.“

„Das hört sich ja nach einem netten Menschen an“, kommentierte Cam und John fuhr fort.  
„Kolya wurde irgendwann auf einen Posten versetzt, wo er für Beschaffung zuständig war. Das Problem war, dass er eher für sich beschafft hat, als für die Armee. Leider konnte man es ihm nie nachweisen, da er sehr kreativ bei seiner Buchführung war, aber ich habr in meiner Zeit im Grenzland genug Kameraden sterben sehen, weil die Munition nicht funktionierte oder die gelieferten Lebensmittel nicht einwandfrei waren. Auch die Waffen mit denen wir damals versorgt wurden, waren alles andere als in Ordnung.“  
„Konntet ihr da nichts gegen machen?“ fragte Cam, als John Atem holte. Seine Gedanken rotierten bei dem, was John ihnen gerade erzählte, aber nach außen hin sah man es ihm nicht an. 

„Natürlich haben wir das versucht“, John grinste schief, „aber er war wie ein Aal. Wir bekamen ihn nicht zu fassen. Alle Spuren verliefen im Nichts. Er saß am langen Hebel und bevor er mir was unterschieben konnte – ich war derjenige, der sich nicht von seinem jovialen Auftreten täuschen ließ – habe ich meinen Abschied eingereicht und bin schließlich auf der McKay-Ranch gelandet.“  
„Und wie hat Kolya reagiert, als er dich hier getroffen hat?“  
„Gar nicht. Er hat mich anscheinend nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Ich bin allerdings auch nicht so oft in der Stadt und versuche ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schwerer ist es allerdings seinen Vorhaben aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

„Wie ist das zu verstehen?“, hakte Cam nach und Daniel führte auf einen Nicken von John das Thema weiter aus.  
„Ganz einfach“, erklärte Daniel. „Er kam mit den Taschen voller Geld hier an, übernahm die Bank – keiner weiß bisher genau, ob er Willis - das ist der alte Eigentümer - einfach nur viel geboten hat, oder es auf illegalem Wege erreicht hat – und begann, die Schulden rigoros einzufordern. Jeder, der nicht zahlen konnte, wurde konsequent von seinem Land vertrieben. Aber wenn man sich mal ansieht, wer genau davon betroffen ist, dann kann man schon ein Muster erkennen.“

„Ein Muster?“ Cam sah die beiden fragend an.  
„Alle Grundstücke liegen nebeneinander und würden im dem Falle, dass eine Bahnlinie gebaut würde, die idealen Plätze bieten, um diese dort her zu führen.“  
„Und jetzt ist noch dieser Cowen aufgetaucht“, warf John ein.  
„Wenn ich wetten würde, dann würde ich darauf setzen, dass er mit einem Koffer voll Geld und den Bauplänen angekommen ist“, mutmaßte Daniel. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er schon die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen hat, an denen Kolya hängt.“  
„Weiß denn einer von euch mehr über diesen Cowen?“ Cam beobachtete die beiden, als er die Frage stellte, aber schon bevor einer überhaupt ein 'Nein' herausbringen konnte, hatte er es Daniel schon angesehen. Bei John war die Miene ausdruckslos geblieben und Cam machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, mit John besser nie zu pokern.

 

~~~

Während die Drei weiter überlegten, was wohl der Plan Cowens sein könnte, hatte dieser sich mit Kolya an einem Tisch häuslich niedergelassen und eines der Serviermädchen nach Vala gefragt. Das Mädchen hatte die Nachricht übermittelt, woraufhin Vala zu Baal gegangen war, der um diese Zeit meistens noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer anzutreffen war. Es lag direkt hinter der Theke, war mit einem großen Schreibtisch, einer ledernen Sitzgruppe und mehreren Schranken möbliert. An der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hin ein Vorhang. Dieser verbarg – zumindest wenn Fremde im Raum waren – den venezianischen Spiegel, der es ihm erlaubte, unbemerkt zu beobachten, was im Saloon vorging, ohne dass seine Gäste etwas davon bemerkten.

„Jetzt will dieser Rüpel auch noch mir mit sprechen“, grummelte Vala und lief vor Baal auf und ab. „Erst platzt er laut in meinen Auftritt – was ja anscheinend eine Marotte von ihm ist – und dann besitzt er auch noch die Frechheit, mich an seinen Tisch zu bestellen. Am liebsten würde ich ihn zur Hölle schicken.“  
„Langsam, meine Liebe“, versuchte Baal sie zu beruhigen. „Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was er von dir will. Vielleicht möchte er dir ja nur zu deinem gelungenen Auftritt gratulieren.“  
„Oder mir ein unsittliches Angebot machen“, blaffte Vala. „Hast du gesehen, wie er den Mädchen hinterher gafft? Und die haben bei uns noch nicht mal übermäßig freizügige Kleider an.“

„Sieh es als eine Chance, Darling. Vielleicht kannst du herausbekommen, was er und Kolya hier vorhaben. Bisher hat Kolya sich ja nicht sehr beliebt gemacht, aber immer noch recht zahm verhalten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich das jetzt ändern könnte. Vor allem nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast.“

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ich soll die Spionin machen?“ Vala blitzte Baal an. „Das ist ja mal wieder so was von typisch. Wenn ihr Männer nicht weiter wisst, müssen wir Frauen ran.“  
„Vielleicht kannst du ja auf dem Rückweg mal bei deinem neuen Bekannten halt machen. Er unterhält sich sehr angeregt mit Jackson und Sheppard und erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir keinen Spaß machen würde, den Mann näher kennen zu lernen.“  
„Du weißt auch immer, wie du mich kriegen kannst“, grummelte Vala. „Aber ich habe eine Bitte: Wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, dann kommst du mir zur Hilfe.“  
„Was ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich halte“, schmunzelte Ba’al. „Du machst das sicher großartig, aber wenn du das möchtest, behalte ich das Geschehen im Auge. Drei Finger am Kinn?“, schloß Baal und Vala bestätigte das Zeichen, bevor sie sich kurz die Haare richtete, das Kleid glatt strich und dann den Raum verließ.

Als sie den Schankraum betrat, schlug ihr die Geräuschkulisse förmlich entgegen. Lautes Stimmengewirr, das Klirren von Gläsern und Flaschen, das Scharren von Stiefeln auf dem mit Sand bestreuten Boden. Und alles untermalt vom Klavier, an dem jemand Platz genommen hatte und gängige Schlager spielte.

Vala nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und musste husten. Auch wenn sie es im Leben nicht missen wollte, in einem Saloon zu arbeiten, die Luft war alles andere als gut. Rauchschwaden von Zigaretten, Zigarren und Pfeifen schwebten langsam an die Decke und vermischten sich mit dem Geruch von verschüttetem Alkohol, den Körperausdünstungen der Gäste und dem Parfüm, mit dem diese dagegen anzugehen versuchten. Als sie sich etwa beruhigt hatte, steuerte sie auf Cowens Tisch zu. Wich dabei einem Gast aus, der, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, die Kontrolle verloren hatte und gestolpert war, gab zwischendurch kurz einem der Mädchen ein Zeichen, dass an einem der Tische Nachschub benötigt wurde und gelangte schließlich an ihr Ziel.

Als Vala an Cowens Tisch angekommen war, blickte dieser auf und ein wölfisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann deutet er, ohne selber aufzustehen, auf einen freien Stuhl, und „bat“ Vala sich zu setzen.

Diese kochte innerlich ob dieser Unhöflichkeit, versuchte aber, ruhig zu bleiben und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Steif setzte sie sich auf die Kante des Stuhls.  
„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten, Ms. MalDoran?“, eröffnete Cowen das Gespräch, aber Vala lehnte so unhöflich ab, wie es gerade noch möglich war.  
„Dann werde ich wohl alleine auf ihren gelungenen Auftritt anstoßen. Er hat meine Erinnerung aufgefrischt, woher ich ihr Gesicht kenne. Zusammen mit ihrer wunderbaren Stimme hat sich alles wieder eingefunden. Es war ein Schuppen in New York, glaube ich, aber diese Bars sind ja austauschbar, nicht wahr? Leider war es mir damals nicht vergönnt, Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, aber das können wir ja nachholen.“

„Wenn meine Zeit es mir erlaubt?“, antwortete Vala zurückhaltend. Ihre Gedanken rasten und ihre bisher noch gut im Zaum gehaltene Angst wurde größer, als Cowen wieder sprach.  
„Ich habe damals versucht, etwas über die Schöne mit der tiefen Stimme herauszufinden …“, er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und Vala hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, „… aber es ist auch meinen besten Leuten nicht gelungen, etwas über Sie in Erfahrung zu bringen.“

Vala verbarg ihre Erleichterung hinter einem nervösen Lachen. „Eine Frau braucht ihre kleinen Geheimnisse“, antwortete sie und war froh, dass ihre Stimme fest klang und nicht schwankte.  
„Die ich nur zu gerne lüften würde“, schob Cowen nach und lud Vala daraufhin ein, ihn am nächsten Tag auf einer Fahrt durch die Umgebung zu begleiten. Er wolle sich ein Grundstück ansehen, da er sich mit dem Gedanken trage, sich in Cheyenne Springs niederzulassen.

Ohne eine feste Zusage zu geben erhob sich Vala. „Sie entschuldigen mich hoffentlich jetzt, ich habe noch andere Gäste, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“  
Im Gegensatz zu seiner rüden Begrüßung, stand Cowen diesmal auf und hob Valas Hand zum Kuss. Dann schaute er sie mit blitzenden Augen an.  
„Ich werde das Geheimnis Vala MalDoran schon noch zu lüften wissen.“  
Dann deutete er eine Verbeugung an und Vala verließ den Tisch, sorgsam darum bemüht, sich ihre Gemütsverfassung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dabei fiel ihr gar nicht auf, dass ihre linke Hand sich automatisch zu ihrem Ohr bewegte und sie an ihrem Ohrring spielte.

 

~~~

Cam, John und Daniel hatten sich währenddessen über Gott und die Welt unterhalten, wobei der Hauptteil der Unterhaltung von Cam und Daniel bestritten wurde. Dabei versuchte Daniel möglichst viel über Cameron heraus zu finden. Er hatte zwar schon einiges von seiner Schwester über den besten Freund seines Schwagers gehört, aber einen Teil davon als weibliche Schwärmerei abqualifiziert. Er wollte heraus bekommen, wer und was genau hinter den Geschichten steckte, die er bisher kannte.

John war eher stiller Beobachter, tat ab und zu seine Meinung kund, aber eher, wenn er gefragt wurde und es unumgänglich war. Dabei ließ er seine Umgebung selten aus den Augen und ertappte dabei auch Cam, wie dieser ebenfalls seine Blicke schweifen ließ.

Als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten und sie feststellten, das es wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen gab, zogen beide anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch, hörten aber nicht auf, unabhängig voneinander den Raum zu checken. 

John merkte daher auch sofort, dass etwas passierte, als Cam sich auf eine Stelle konzentrierte. Mitchell beobachtete gebannt, was zwischen Vala und Cowen passierte. Obwohl das Gespräch der beiden im Stimmengewirr des Saloons unterging, konnte er doch erkennen, das Vala sich alles andere als wohl fühlte. 

Als Vala Cowens Tisch verließ, fiel Cam auf, dass er eine Hand unter dem Tisch zur Faust geballt hatte und die Spannung jetzt langsam nachließ.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte John mit einem leisen Lächeln und ergänzte: „Oder sollte ich fragen, ob mit Vala alles in Ordnung ist?“  
Cams Kopf schoß zu John und im gleichen Moment merkte er, dass John Recht hatte. Er erwiderte Johns Lächeln. „War das so offensichtlich?“, hakte er nach und bekam prompt zur Antwort.  
„Ja – man konnte nicht übersehen, dass dich die schöne Vala mehr fesselt, als unsere Gespräche. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist schon groß und kann auf sich aufpassen. Und da sie jetzt aus der Gefahrenzone zu sein scheint, schlage ich vor, langsam aufzubrechen. Vor allem, wenn du wirklich morgen mit zur Ranch reiten möchtest.“

Die Drei einigten sich schnell und nach einem kleinen Zwischenstopp bei Teal’c, bei dem sie ihre Zeche bezahlten, verließen sie den Saloon in Richtung Hotel.

 

~~~

Nächster Morgen – Saloon

Es war früher Vormittag, als Vala bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster sah, dass Cam und John in die Richtung des Mietstalles gingen. Da John seine Gepäckrolle dabei hatte, nahm sie an, dass er zur Ranch zurückreiten und diese bei der Gelegenheit auch Cam zeigen wollte. Sie überlegt was noch für Arbeiten anstanden und entschied dann kurzerhand, dass sie ruhig auch einen kleinen Ausritt unternehmen konnte. Da es nicht allzu warm war – immer wieder verdeckten Wolkenfetzen die Sonne – wäre das bestimmt eine gute Gelegenheit, den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Nebenher konnte sie auf diese Weise auch Cowen entkommen, der seine Einladung zu einer Kutschfahrt wahrscheinlich als Befehl an sie gesehen hatte. Aber Vala würde lieber freiwillig mit dem Teufel Polka tanzen, als mit Cowen einen Ausflug zu machen.

Während Vala sich umzog, ließ sie sich den Rest des gestrigen Abends noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. 

Sie war gestern Abend noch eine Zeit lang von Tisch zu Tisch gegangen, hatte mit den Stammgästen geplaudert oder auch die eine oder andere Unstimmigkeit geklärt und sich dann in ihre Wohnung zurückgezogen.  
Vala hatte sich gerade mit einem Gute-Nacht-Drink in einen Sessel gekuschelt, als Ba’al geklopft hatte und dann herein gekommen war.

„Wie ist es gelaufen, Vala. Du scheinst ja gut mit Cowen zurecht gekommen zu sein. Zumindest brauche ich nicht den Ritter in der weißen Rüstung zu spielen“, feixte er und setzte sich, nachdem er sich mit einem Getränk ausgerüstet hatte, ihr gegenüber und wartete geduldig auf Antwort.  
Diese fiel anscheinend ungefähr so aus, wie er sie sich gedacht hatte, denn Vala sah, wie sich sein Gesicht erst zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog und dann ernst wurde, als sie sagte: „Ich würde einen Ritt durch die Hölle meistern, ohne um Hilfe zu schreien mein Lieber, aber bei Cowen bin ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher. Der Mann ist schwer einzuschätzen. Er kann sehr freundlich sein, aber Manieren hat er nur, wenn er will. Bei jedem seiner Worte hatte ich das Gefühl, dass gleich der Giftpfeil kommt. Der Mann ist Gänsehautmaterial und das im schlimmsten Sinne. Dem werde ich niemals trauen. Und du solltest das auch nicht.“

Vala schwieg und Ba’al fragte nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich denke mal, dass du keine Möglichkeit hattest, irgendetwas von dem zu erfahren, was ihn hergebracht hat?“  
„Der Whiskey hier wird es sicherlich nicht gewesen sein. Cowen ist viel zu gewitzt, um sich in die Karten schauen zu lassen. Selbst wenn ich seine Einladung annehmen würde und mit ihm eine Ausfahrt machte, würde ich garantiert mehr damit zu tun haben, seine Avancen abzuwehren, als ihm seine Pläne aus der Nase zu ziehen.“

„Er ist dir doch nicht zu nahe getreten? Zumindest sah es nicht danach aus.“  
„Ba’al, Ba’al. In dieser Hinsicht bist zu ein zu netter Mensch. Ein Typ wie Cowen würde einer Frau ‚wie mir’ nie in aller Öffentlichkeit zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen. Zumindest nicht, wenn er sich vielleicht eine Abfuhr einhandeln kann. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur das Terrain sondieren, ob ich auf seine Avancen einzugehen bereit bin. So als netter Schmuck würde er jemanden wir mich wahrscheinlich gerne nehmen, inklusive Nebenleistungen im Schlafzimmer.“

„Und dabei hättest du in deinem Leben nie etwas davon mitbekommen sollen. Hast du jemals bereut, diesen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben?“  
Er legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Vala genau. Die machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
„Wir wollten die Vergangenheit doch ruhen lassen, oder? Das einzig Gute an ihr war, dass ich genug Geld hatte, um abzuhauen und nicht völlig unterzugehen. Ach ja und dass ich dadurch das Startkapital hatte,um diesen Saloon zu kaufen, dabei dich zu treffen und jemanden zu haben, dem ich vertrauen kann, dass er mir ohne Fragen hilft.“

Sie stand auf, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Danke, dass du da bist, aber jetzt muss ich dich rausschmeißen, ich bin hundemüde. Mach keine Dummheiten“, gab sie ihm noch mit auf den Weg, dann verabschiedete er sich.

 

~~~

Vala schaute in den Spiegel. Mit Bluse, Hosenrock und Stiefeln war sie fertig für einen Ausritt. Den Hut in der Hand haltend war sie auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, als ihr Tealc über den Weg lief und sie mit sorgenvoller Miene ansah.  
Vala seufzte innerlich auf.  
„Spuck’s aus, Großer. Ist der Whiskey alle und der Winter naht, oder hat wieder irgendwer Mist gebaut?“  
„Herr Baal“, kam es kurz und prägnant von ihrem Barmann, der erst auf eine weitere Aufforderung ihrerseits mehr erzählte.

„Baal hat gestern Abend noch gepokert als du weg warst und zwar mit Kolya und Cowen. Wenn du mich fragst, ging nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zu, aber leider habe ich keine Beweise.“  
„Die würden auch nichts nützen, Tealc. Wo ist Baal jetzt?“  
„In seinem Büro“, kam prompt die Antwort. Vala bedankte sich und stand kurze Zeit später im Türrahmen von Baals Refugium und beobachtete ihn.

Der stand rauchend am Fenster, starrte nach draußen und war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er Valas Klopfen erst hörte, als sie schon fast auf den Rahmen hämmerte. Er schreckte hoch und sah sie an.  
„Okay – Darling“, begann sie, „was hast du verbrochen? So wie du versuchst, mir nicht in die Augen zu schauen - und deren Rotton nach zu urteilen - ist noch eine Menge passiert, nachdem du dich gestern von mir verabschiedet hast. Bitte die Kurzform, ich wollte eigentlich noch eine Weile aus dem Haus.“

„Die Kurzform – das ist einfach. Ich habe gespielt und verloren. Jetzt habe ich ein Problem.“ Er blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
„Wenn du es so absolut nicht schaffst mich anzuschauen, dann ist es schlimm. Also spuck es aus – wie schlimm ist es?“  
„Wenn ich nicht sehr schnell Geld beschaffen kann, gehört mein Anteil am Saloon Cowen.“  
Vala erstarrte, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
„Du hast deinen Anteil am Saloon als Sicherheit eingesetzt?“ Valas Stimme brach fast, aber als sie den Blick sah, den Baal ihr zuwarf, schluckte sie allen Ärger hinunter.

Sie ging endgültig in den Raum hinein, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf die Lehne eines Sessels.  
„Nein – das hätte ich nie gemacht, Vala, das weißt du auch“, stellte Baal klar. „Aber ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, schließlich hast du mich gewarnt. Nachdem ich Cowen gestern Abend für meinen Verlust einen Schuldschein ausgestellt habe, gab er Kolya einen Wink und der holte aus seiner Jackentasche ein ganzes Bündel Papiere heraus. Dieser Schweinehund Kolya hat in der letzten Zeit alle meine offenen Schuldscheine aufgekauft. Als er mir die Summe gesagt hat, musste ich aufpassen, nicht von meinem Stuhl zu rutschen. Kurz gesagt, hat er mir bis heute Abend Zeit gegeben ihm das Geld zu geben. Alternativ hat er angeboten, ihm den Saloon zu verkaufen …“. Er stockte.  
„… was ja nicht geht, da du nur zur Hälfte beteiligt bist, was niemand weiß“, ergänzte Vala leise. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf. Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend da und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Vala anfing, sie laut auszusprechen. Dabei stand sie auf und ging hin und her, als ob ihr die Bewegung beim Denken helfen würde.

„Wenn wir also das Geld nicht zusammen bekommen, werden heute Abend zwei Dinge passieren. Du bist deinen Anteil los und hast wahrscheinlich immer noch Schulden, während Cowen erfährt, dass dir nicht alles gehört. Keine Ahnung was er aus dieser Information machen wird. Vor allem, da ich den Verdacht habe, dass er mehr über meine Vergangenheit weiß, als mir lieb ist. Uns bleibt also keine andere Wahl, als erst einmal herauszufinden, was er wirklich will. Der Mann kann doch nicht einfach auf die Idee gekommen sein, sich den Saloon im gottverlassenen Springs unter den Nagel zu reißen.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort. „Ich verschiebe den Ausritt und nehme die Einladung des Herrn an, mit ihm eine Ausfahrt zu machen. Dann kriege ich vielleicht raus, was er plant und mit ein bisschen Glück kann ich ihn noch zu einem Aufschub bewegen.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, Skepsis schwang in Baals Stimme mit, aber Vala wimmelte ab.  
„Du hast mir oft genug aus der Klemme geholfen. Und außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er meinen weiblichen Reizen eher erliegt, als deinem – zugegebenermaßen vorhandenen – männlichen.“

Vala grinste Baal unverschämt an und dieser wusste, wann er geschlagen war. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und verließ den Raum. Nach einem kurzen Stopp in ihren Räumen und einer Überprüfung ihres Aussehens, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Vala war gerade aus der Tür getreten, als Cowen mit einer zweisitzigen Kutsche vor ihr hielt und – diesmal den Höflichkeitsregeln entsprechend - den Hut zog, um sie zu begrüßen.  
„Haben Sie es sich überlegt, Miss MalDoran? Begleiten Sie mich?“, fragte er in einem überschwänglichen Tonfall und fuhr mit einem Augenzwinkern fort: „Ihre Tugend ist nicht gefährdet, Kolya wird uns begleiten, denn er kennt den Weg.“ 

Mit einem bemühten Lächeln erwiderte Vala den Gruß und nahm die Einladung an. Auf einen Wink von Cowen stieg Kolya vom Pferd und half Vala auf den Wagen. Kurze Zeit später waren die drei unterwegs.

Kolya ritt voraus. Der Weg führte sie aus der Stadt heraus, erst auf die Berge zu, dann in Richtung See und an diesem entlang. Hinter dem See stiegen die Berge sanft an, bedeckt von Wald, der sich wie eine grüne Matte daran entlang zog. Ab und zu sah man Rauch aufsteigen, so dass man erahnen konnte, dass dort langsam aber sicher auch Siedler ihren Platz zum Leben gefunden hatten. Die Luft war angenehm frisch und es war noch nicht zu warm, obwohl die Sonne am blauen Himmel stand und nur noch ganz wenige Wolken zu sehen waren. 

Zunächst schwiegen beide, aber als Val das nicht mehr ertragen konnte, fragte sie im leichten Plauderton: „Mr. Cowen, Sie haben also vor, sich in Springs niederzulassen? Was führt Sie in unser kleines Städtchen?“  
„Die gute Unterhaltung“, er zwinkerte ihr zu, „und die Möglichkeiten, die sich einem Geschäftsmann hier bieten. Ich habe das Gefühl, aus Cheyenne Springs kann noch etwas Großes werden und ich werde gerne daran mitarbeiten.“  
Er lächelte bei diesen Worten, aber Vala merkte, dass dies in seinen Augen nicht ankam. Vielmehr leuchteten diese kurz kalt und berechnend auf, als er fortfuhr, die Möglichkeiten aufzuzeigen, die sich für einen gewitzten und mutigen Mann hier ergeben konnten.

Sie fuhren einen Weg entlang, der von Wagenrädern ausgefahren war und zur rechten lag ein ziemlich dichter Laubwald, als Kolya plötzlich an einer Stelle stehen blieb und Cowen ein Zeichen gab, nach rechts abzubiegen, direkt in den Wald hinein. Ein kaum markierter Weg führte leicht bergan und als sie dort hinein fuhren, konnte man auch hier Wagenspuren sehen, die fest in den Boden eingedrückt waren und älter sein mussten, so trocken, wie der Boden hier war. Sie folgten diesem Pfad eine Weile und plötzlich öffnete sich der Wald zu einer großen Lichtung.

„Nun Cowen, was halten Sie davon?“, präsentierte Kolya den Platz mit einer weit ausholenden Geste. „Könnte hier Ihr neues Haus stehen?“

Vala schaute verdutzt von einem Mann zum anderen. Sie kannte diese Stelle genau und wusste auch, wem dieses Land gehörte. Langsam fielen ein paar Puzzleteile an ihren Platz. Es kostete sie einiges an Beherrschung, ihre Gedanken vorerst für sich zu behalten. Stattdessen fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme: „Mrs. Cowen wird dieser Ort bestimmt auch gefallen. Kommt sie erst, wenn das Haus fertig ist?“  
Sie ließ einen Augenaufschlag folgen und hoffte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu haben, der einer „ahnungslosen, einfältigen Frau“ angemessen war.

Anscheinend hatte sie es richtig gemacht, denn Cowen wand sich ihr zu und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie.  
„Es gibt keine Misses Cowen“, begann er und fuhr dann im betroffenen Tonfall fort. „Sie wurde mir vor fünf Jahren durch einen Unfall genommen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, vorwärts zu schauen. Dafür ist das hier genau der richtige Ort. Und wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja hier die neue Mrs. Cowen?“. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Vala hätte am liebsten seine Hand von ihrem Knie gestoßen. Aber sie beherrschte sich, denn sie sah immer noch das Glitzern in seinen Augen, auch wenn er versuchte, das mit einer neutralen Miene zu vertuschen.  
'Wahrscheinlich hast du deine Frau die Treppe hinunter gestoßen', dachte Vala und vertuschte ihre Gedanken hinter einem angemessen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Man weiß nie, was das Leben einem noch bringt. Ich für meinen Teil, habe den Männern abgeschworen und meinen Platz gefunden. Und das ist auch mein Stichwort. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne zurück fahren. Ich brauche noch etwas Ruhe, bevor der Rummel im Saloon wieder losgeht.“ Bei ihren Worten hatte sie sich gestreckt und das Bein so bewegt, dass Cowen gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben war, als seine Hand von ihrem Knie zurückzuziehen.

„Aber natürlich können wir zurück fahren. Kolya, Sie brauchen uns nicht mehr begleiten, den Weg finde ich jetzt alleine“. Cowen gab Kolya ein Zeichen, was dieser mit einem Nicken quittierte und sie sofort verließ. Dann lenkte er die Kutsche in einer Kurve auf den Waldweg zurück, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

 

~~~

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit kamen Cam und John auf der Ranch an. Sie waren ohne Hast geritten, hatten die Pferde das Tempo bestimmen lassen. Dabei hatte Cam sich die Situation in Springs noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, mit allen Informationen, die er mittlerweile gesammelt hatte. Diese ergaben langsam ein Bild. Es hatte noch ein paar blinde Stellen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er auch diese mit Inhalt gefüllt hatten.

Als sie sich der Ranch näherten, fiel Cam auf, wie gepflegt alles war. Das zweistöckige Haupthaus war weiß gestrichen und die dunkelblau angemalten Fensterläden bildeten einen guten Kontrast zusammen mit einer Veranda im Erdgeschoss und einem umlaufenden Balkon im ersten Stock.

Vor dem Haus waren eine Reihe Beete angelegt, in denen sorgsam gepflegte Blumen einen bunten Rahmen für das Haus bildeten. Auf der Veranda im Erdgeschoss standen in Abständen Stühle und luden zum Verweilen ein. Etwas vom Haus entfernt, auf der rechten Seite, standen der Stall, eine große Scheune und die Unterkünfte der Cowboys. Dann folgten eine Reihe von Koppeln, in denen sich Pferde in allen Altersstufen tummelten.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz abgestiegen, als bereits die Tür aufging und eine Frau heraustrat. Cam sah John neugierig an. Der lächelte. „Darf ich dir Teyla Emagan vorstellen? Sie ist die gute Seele des Hauses. Auch wenn sie das Kochen lieber jemand anderen überlässt, sorgt sie dafür, dass alles andere reibungslos läuft. Teyla, darf ich dir Cameron Mitchell vorstellen?“ 

Teyla war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als die Männer, aber ihre stolze, gerade Haltung ließ das vergessen. Sie trug eine Bluse und einen Hosenrock, der etwas kürzer war, so dass man die Stiefel sehen konnte und wirkte damit ganz bestimmt nicht wie eine Haushälterin. Eher wie eine Kriegerin, die sich entschlossen hatte, einen Ausflug in die Gefilde des Hause zu unternehmen.

Sie gab Cameron die Hand. „Herzlich Willkommen auf der McKay-Ranch, Mr. Mitchell.“  
Dann wandte Teyla sich John zu. Die beiden fassten sich an den Oberarmen und neigten die Köpfe, bis sie sich an der Stirn berührten.  
„Willkommen daheim, John.“  
„Es schön wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn ich nur zwei Tage weg war. Die Luft in der Stadt wird langsam unerträglich. Was macht Rodney?“

„Der hat sich wieder einmal in seinem Schuppen verbarrikadiert und will nicht gestört werden. Und selbst du solltest dich momentan daran halten, außer du hast die Sachen mitgebracht, die er von Radek haben wollte.“

„Die sind noch nicht fertig. Radek schickt eine Nachricht, wenn es soweit ist.“ John wandte sich Cam zu. „Soll ich dir alles zeigen?“ Als Cam nickte, deutete er auf die Koppeln und die beiden entfernten sich vom Haus.

Cams erste Frage galt allerdings nicht der Ranch, denn er hatte immer noch das Bild der dunkelblonden Frau vor Augen, die John auf so ungewöhnliche Weise begrüßt hatte und deren Erscheinung, mit ihren leicht schräg stehenden Augen und der getönten Haut ihm Rätsel aufgaben. „Woher kommt Teyla? Ich hätte ja auf eine indianische Abstammung getippt, wenn nicht ihre Augen wären. Und diese Begrüßung, was hat sie zu bedeuten? Ich weiß, ich bin neugierig, aber ich war nicht auf so eine exotische Erscheinung gefasst.“

John sah Cam an und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Exotisch ist richtig. Teylas Mutter komm aus Hawaii. Ihr Vater war ein amerikanischer Abenteurer, den es dorthin verschlagen hatte. Sie starb bei Teylas Geburt und der Vater wusste nicht so recht, was er mit einem Baby anfangen sollte. Er nahm es kurzerhand mit nach Amerika, wo er es bei seiner Schwester unterbrachte. Diese Schwester ist McKays Mutter. Da Teyla ungefähr so alt ist wie McKays Schwester Jeannie, wuchsen die beiden Mädchen zusammen auf. Als sie erwachsen war, ist sie dann mit ihrem Vater nach Hawaii gegangen, um ihre Verwandten zu besuchen. Danach tauchte sie dann hier auf und führt seitdem Rodneys Haushalt.“ 

„Lebt Jeannie auch hier?“ John schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Jeannie lebt mit Mann und Kind in San Francisco. Sie ist allerdings sehr froh, das Teyla hier ist und etwas aus Rodney aufpasst.“

„Aber Teyla hat doch bestimmt den einen oder anderen Kavalier, oder sind die Männer hier blind?“, hakte Cam neugierig nach, aber John winkte ab.  
„Die gibt es, aber die meisten weiß sie abzuschmettern und wer den Wink nicht versteht, ist nicht lange hier. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum Kavanagh es hier zu nichts gebracht hat. Der Mann versteht die einfachsten Dinge nicht.“

In den nächsten zwei Stunden konzentrierte Cam sich auf Johns Ausführungen zur Ranch und als sie wieder am Haus angekommen waren, wartete auf der Veranda ein gedeckter Tisch mit Brot, kaltem Braten und anderen geschmackvoll angerichteten Speisen auf sie. Gedeckt war für drei Personen und sie waren noch nicht alles Stufen hoch gestiegen, als Teyla sich zu ihnen gesellte.  
Die drei verbrachten eine vergnügliche Stunde mit Essen und Cam beobachtete den liebevollen Umgang zwischen den beiden anderen, die wie sehr gute Freunde wirkten.

Sie waren gerade bei einer zweiten Tasse Kaffee angelangt, als ein Mann aus dem Haus trat und genießerisch den Kaffeeduft einatmete. Er war ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie Cam und John, trug robuste Kleidung und eine Lederschürze darüber. Als er zu ihnen herüberblickte, leuchteten seine Augen auf.  
„Kaffee – mein Lebenselixier. Dann hat mich meine Nase ja nicht getrogen.“  
„Ich hole eine Tasse“, sagte Teyla und war auch schon aufgestanden und im Haus verschwunden. Da erst schien der Mann zu merken, dass noch mehr Personen anwesend waren. 

„Sheppard, schon wieder zurück? Hast du mir die Sachen von Radek mitgebracht?“ Ein leicht gieriger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Lieferung des Schmieds erwähnte. „Ohne die Maschinenteile kann ich nicht wirklich weitermachen und meine Zeit ist kostbar. Ich will auch nichts Neues anfangen, bevor ich dieses Projekt fertig habe.“  
Als er sah, dass John bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr er leicht säuerlich fort: „Warum hast du nicht gewartet, bis Radek fertig war?“

„Es wird langsam ungemütlich in Springs. Nicht nur Kolya läuft jetzt da herum, er hat Verstärkung bekommen und es scheint so, als ob dieser Typ schon die ganze Zeit hinter Kolyas Aktivitäten gesteckt haben könnte, so dicke wie die beiden sind.“  
In diesem Moment fiel Rodneys Blick auf Cam.  
„Und wer sind Sie?“ Ein durchdringender Blick traf Cameron, der gerade etwas sagen wollte, als Teyla mit einem Tablett zurückkam, auf dem eine Kanne stand, aus der es verführerisch dampfte. Außerdem hatte sie einen Teller voller Kekse mitgebracht, die voller Schokoladenstückchen nur so strotzten und natürlich eine Tasse.

„Das ist Cameron Mitchell, ein guter Freund von Samanthas Mann, und John hat ihn mitgebracht, um ihm die Ranch zu zeigen“, übernahm Teyla die Vorstellung.  
„Willkommen“, konnte sich Rodney gerade noch abringen, bevor er sich setzte und über den Kaffee und die Kekse hermachte.

Genießerisch tunkte er die Kekse in die Tasse, um sie dann mit einem verzückten Ausdruck im Gesicht herunterzuschlucken. 

Cam beobachtete diesen Vorgang mit einem Schmunzeln, welches er auch auf den Gesichtern von Teyla und John bemerkte. Als Rodney dann mit vollem Mund von seiner Maschine schwärmte und seine Umgebung fast zu vergessen schien, fiel Cam Johns Gesichtsausdruck auf, während dieser Rodney beobachtete. Cam war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick richtig interpretierte und ließ diese Gedanken fallen.

Dann wandte Cam sich wieder anderen zu und sagte, während er sich erhob:  
„Ich werde mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg machen. Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, werde ich versuchen, dich zu informieren, John.“ Dann drehte er sich zu Rodney. „Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich gerne jeden Tag einmal in der Schmiede nachfragen und Ihnen die fertigen Teile zur Ranch rausbringen. Ein Ritt hier heraus, wäre eine schöne Gelegenheit, die Gegend ein bisschen zu erkunden.“  
„Mr. Mitchell …“,  
„Cam“, unterbrach dieser Rodney, aber der nahm das gar nicht wahr und sprach weiter.  
„… ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden. John, kommst du nachher noch in der Werkstatt vorbei? Ich muss dir unbedingt zeigen, wie weit ich gekommen bin.“

Ohne sich zu verabschieden, griff er nach dem Teller mit den verbliebenen Keksen und verschwand im Haus, leise vor sich hin murmelnd.  
Lächelnd sahen die anderen ihm nach. Dann stand Cam auf, bedankte sich bei Teyla und ging, begleitet von John, in Richtung Stall.

„Wie kommt es, dass Mckay eine Ranch hat? Er ist so gar nicht der Typ, den ich mir als Rancher vorstelle. Wie funktioniert das alles hier?“, fragte Cam unterwegs und lieferte dann die Antwort umgehend selber nach. „Er muss gar nichts machen, habe ich Recht? Du regelst hier alles. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast, glaube ich, den Job deines Lebens gefunden.“  
„Tja – man muss auch mal Glück haben. Rodney hat die Ranch von seinem Onkel geerbt und die Gelegenheit ergriffen, sich hier in aller Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit eine Werkstatt für seine Basteleien einzurichten. Dann kam Teyla und nachdem er eine Reihe Vormänner verschlissen hatte, kam ich. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen.“  
‚Was ich stark bezweifele’, dachte Cam, denn das war John alles etwas zu einstudiert von den Lippen gegangen. Da steckte bestimmt noch mehr hinter. Aber da das für seine Ziele nicht von Bedeutung war, dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach.

Eine kleine Weile später war Cam bereit für den Ritt zu Stadt und verabschiedete sich von John, nicht ohne noch einmal zu versprechen, sich bei Zelenka nach Rodneys Bestellung zu erkundigen und diese dann vorbei zu bringen.

 

~~~

Der Rückweg von der Lichtung zur Stadt war Vala endlos erschienen. Zunächst hatte Cowen geschwiegen, bis die Stadt schon in Sichtweite kam. Dann hatte er sich ihr zugewandt.  
„Ms. MalDoran, ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen bewusst ist, dass Baal ein kleines Problem hat. Der gute Mann hat leider kein Maß beim Spiel, geschweige denn, dass er einen kühlen Kopf dabei hätte. Seit gestern Abend bin ich im Besitz einer Reihe von Schuldscheinen, die es mir ermöglichen würden, den Saloon zu übernehmen. Ihnen würde dabei natürlich keinerlei Schaden entstehen, denn ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie auch weiterhin dort arbeiten würden.“ Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Und ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn Sie, Vala, mich als Ihren neuen Beschützer akzeptieren würden.“ Er lächelte sie zufrieden an, rückte ein Stück näher und merkte dabei nicht, dass Valas Knöchel weiß wurde, als sie sich am Geländer des Kutschsitzes festkrallte. 

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, das Brodeln in ihrem Inneren in den Griff zu bekommen und einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren, was ihr im Moment alles abverlangte.  
„Mr. Cowen“, beharrte sie auf der unpersönlicheren Anrede. „Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht auf Ihre Vorschläge eingehen kann, möchte ich doch soviel sagen. Den Saloon werden Sie nicht so einfach übernehmen können, die Gründe soll Ihnen Baal besser selber erläutern. Was Ihr anders Angebot angeht, werden Sie verstehen, dass ich mich geschmeichelt fühle, aber erst noch darüber nachdenken muss. Wenn Sie mir bis morgen Bedenkzeit geben, werde ich Ihnen eine Antwort auf Ihr Anliegen geben können.“

„Ich werde warten, Vala. Und Sie haben vollkommen Recht, sich keine Gedanken um den Saloon zu machen. Überlassen Sie das besser den Männern.“  
Am liebsten hätte Vala ihm sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gekratzt, aber sie nahm alle Selbstbeherrschung zusammen. Sie waren schon am Rande der Stadt angekommen, und auch wenn es sie nicht immer scherte, was andere von ihr dachten, wollte sie doch keinen unbedachten Skandal anzetteln, indem sie auf einer wackeligen, zweiräderigen Kutsche handgreiflich wurde. Womöglich war sie dann noch diejenige, die am Ende im Straßenstaub lag. So blieb sie ruhig, bis Cowen sie am Saloon abgesetzt hatte. 

Sie stürmte in das Haus, direkt in Baals Büro, der aber nicht dort war. Dann suchte sie Tealc und fand diesem im Keller.  
„Wo ist Baal?“, fragte sie ohne Umschweife, aber Tealc zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich muss ihn sprechen. Unbedingt. Wenn du ihn siehst, richte ihm das bitte aus. Ich gehe jetzt zu Radek, hole mein Pferd und mache einen Ausritt. Ich brauch Luft.“  
Damit verließ sie den Keller und saß eine Viertelstunde später auf ihrer Fuchsstute und ritt aus der Stadt. Sie ließ die Zügel recht locker und genoss es, sich nur auf das Pferd unter ihr und den Weg vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Für eine kleine Weile wollte sie alles vergessen.  
Ohne es zu bemerken, nahm sie den Weg, der zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz führte. Der schmale Pfad schlängelte sich durch ein Waldstück, durch das ein kleiner Bach floss. Vor längerer Zeit hatten ein paar Biber einen Damm erbaut und damit einen kleinen Teich aufgestaut. Die Biber waren verschwunden, aber der Damm hielt noch immer.

An diesem kleinen Teich, auf einer Lichtung, die sanft zum Ufer abfiel, hielt Vala an und stieg ab. Hierher kam sie, wenn sie allein sein wollte, um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Sie band ihr Pferd an einen tiefhängenden Ast, damit es genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, um sich am saftigen Gras gütlich zu tun. Vala selber setzte sich auf einen Felsblock am Ufer. 

Dort hielt es sie allerdings nicht lange, als sie sich die Geschehnisse des letzten Stunden durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Sie stand auf und begann hin und her zu laufen und fluchte lauthals und nahm dabei kein Blatt vor den Mund. Ihre Stimme trug weit in der Stille des Waldes und so merkte sie gar nicht, dass jemand auf dem nahe gelegenen Weg heran geritten kam und auf sie aufmerksam wurde. 

Erst als sie ein Knacken hörte, schreckte sie zusammen und merkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein war.

 

~~~

Cam war in zügigem Tempo losgeritten. Es tat gut, den Wind zu spüren und die Kraft des Pferdes unter sich, und er genoss es, alleine zu sein. So konnte er gut nachdenken. Und er hatte eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken musste.

Da war erst mal der eigentliche Grund, warum er nach Cheyenne Springs gekommen war.  
Cam war nicht ganz ehrlich zu Sam gewesen. Die Freundin zu treffen, war nur der Bonus gewesen. Was er allen bisher verschwiegen hatte war, dass er nicht als Spieler sondern als Detektiv nach Springs gekommen war. 

Als sein Chef bei der Detektivagentur ihn vor einigen Wochen in sein Büro bestellt hatte, war ihm nicht im Entferntesten der Gedanke gekommen, dass er Sam wiedersehen würde. Überhaupt war es ein ungewöhnliches Gespräch gewesen – fast so ungewöhnlich wie der Auftrag, den er ausführen sollte.

Ein alter Freund des Chefs, ein Banker namens Ben Willis, hatte die Agentur beauftragt Nachforschungen in Cheyenne Springs durchzuführen. Auf recht ungewöhnliche Weise hatte man ihn um seine Bank gebracht. Das Kaufangebot war gut gewesen, keine Frage, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, es abzulehnen. Der Kaufinteressent hatte im unverblümt klar gemacht, dass seiner Familie ungeklärte 'Unfälle' passieren konnten, wenn er nicht auf das Angebot eingehen sollte. Mit dem Beispiel von Farmern aus der Umgebung vor Augen, die auf ungeklärte Weise nur noch Pech gehabt hatten und ihr Land hatten verkaufen müssen, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als seine Bankanteile zu verkaufen und aus Cheyenne Springs abzureisen. Allerdings hatte er sich vorgenommen zu versuchen, dem Ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten oder zumindest zurückzuschlagen, sobald seine Familie außer Reichweite der Gangster war.

Cam hatte also den Auftrag erhalten, nach Springs zu gehen und herauszufinden, was dort vorging und es vielleicht sogar aufzuhalten. Zumindest sollte er versuchen, Beweise zu sammeln, damit dem Treiben ein Ende gemacht werden konnte. Sein Chef hatte ihm in Aussicht gestellt, dass er danach noch einen Anschlussauftrag bekommen könnte, sich aber noch nicht weiter dazu ausgelassen. Cam hatte nur eine Akte mit der Aufschrift Valerie Buchanan und dem Vermerk 'Vermisst' auf dem Schreibtisch seines Chefs liegen sehen. Der Name war ihm bekannt vorgekommen und er hatte im Zeitungsarchiv nachgeforscht, in dem er auch versucht hatte, etwas über die Stadt Cheyenne Springs heraus zu bekommen. Die Nachforschungen über die Stadt hatten nicht viel ergeben, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie im Einzugsbereich der geplanten Eisenbahnlinien nach Kalifornien lag. 

Zu Valerie Buchanan, geborene Watts, hatte er mehr gefunden. Sie war eine gefeierte Debütantin in Boston gewesen, die mit einem erheblich älteren Mann verheiratet worden war. Der war zwei Jahre nach der Hochzeit verstorben und kurz nach der Beerdigung war seine Witwe mit dem Inhalt des Tresors verschwunden. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für Mord, außer den Verdächtigungen eines Neffen dritten Grades, der mit aller Gewalt versuchte, an das Erbe zu kommen. Dies war laut Testament an die Witwe gegangen und stand unter Treuhandverwaltung, solange nicht geklärt worden war, was aus Valerie Buchanan geworden war. 

Die Geschichte an sich hatte Cam fasziniert, aber er hatte die Informationen für später beiseite geschoben und sich erst einmal auf seine aktuelle Aufgabe konzentriert. Als Cam allerdings gestern zum ersten Mal Vala gesehen hatte, waren ihm die Zeitungsartikel wieder eingefallen. Sie passte sehr gut zu den Beschreibungen von Valerie und er wollte sich schon gratulieren, dass er den Fall ohne großartige Arbeit gelöst hatte, bis er gehört hatte, wer sie war. Das passte so gar nicht in die Beschreibung der gefeierten Debütantin aus Boston, die brav den ausgesuchten Mann geheiratet hatte. Allerdings passte das Verhalten von Valerie nach dem Tod ihres Mannes auch nicht dazu. Aber er hatte auch diese Überlegungen erst einmal zur Seite geschoben.

Nachdem er die aktuellen Fakten durchdacht hatte, war er sicher, dass Cowen mit Kolyas Hilfe dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Bankdirektor verkaufen musste. Was John ihm über Kolya erzählt hatte, hatte ihn in dieser Ansicht bestärkt. Wahrscheinlich war es anfangs pure Gewalt gewesen und nachdem Kolya die Bank übernommen hatte, wurden die Zinsen erhöht und Kredite gekündigt Jetzt fehlten ihm nur noch die Beweise. 

Er ritt gerade in ein kleines Wäldchen hinein, als er plötzlich Geräusche hörte, die er so inmitten der Natur nicht erwartet hatte.  
Er blieb stehen und versuchte das leise Rauschen des Winds in den Baumkronen und das Klingeln des Zaumzeuges auszublenden und sich auf das zu fokussieren, was er wahrgenommen hatte. Cam stieg ab und ging, sein Pferd am Zügel haltend, vorsichtig in den Wald, der Geräuschquelle entgegen. Als er an einem großen Busch vorbei kam, band er sein Pferd daran fest, um beweglicher zu sein und als er einige Meter weiter vorwärts gegangen war, bot sich im ein denkwürdiger Anblick.

Vor einer herrlichen Kulisse aus einem Waldteich, der vom satten Grün des Waldes eingerahmt war, lief Vala MalDoran hin und her und fluchte mit Worten, die er nie bei einer Dame vermutet hätte.

„Himmelherrgottkreuzdonnerwetter. Das ist doch nicht wahr.“ Sie schlug auf einen Baum mit ihrer Gerte ein. „Ich bin so wütend!!! Oh, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekäme!! So ein ausgewachsener Pferdemist!!“ Und wieder malträtierte sie den unschuldigen Baum mit ihrer Reitgerte. „Verdammt!“ 

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter und Cam beobachtete fasziniert Vala, die mit blitzenden Augen weiter schimpfte, so daß er unvorsichtig wurde.

Beim Näherkommen trat Cam auf einen trockenen Ast. Das laute Knacken fiel genau in eine von Valas Atempausen .

Vala fuhr herum, erschrak, aber als sie ihn erkannte, stürmte sie mit hoch erhobenen Händen auf ihn zu.  
„Sie … was machen Sie hier? Wie lange lauschen Sie schon?“  
Ihr Versuch, mit ihren zu Fäusten geballten Händen auf seine Brust zu schlagen, ging kläglich fehl. Cam bekam ihre Handgelenke zu fassen und obwohl Vala sich weiterhin wehrte, hielt sein eiserner Griff sie fest und er schob die Arme hinter ihren Rücken.

In dieser „Fast-Umarmung“ hielt er sie, bis Vala sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Es fiel ihm nicht unbedingt leicht, ihren Mund so verführerisch in seiner Reichweite zu haben, aber er bemühte sich zu widerstehen und grinste sie daher an.

„Wow – das nenne ich Temperament, Miss MalDoran, oder darf ich jetzt Vala sagen, wo wir uns doch gerade so nahe kommen? Ich lasse Sie erst los, wenn Sie mir versprechen, mir nicht die Augen auszukratzen. Ich hoffe schließlich sehr, dass ich nicht derjenige, bin, auf den Sie so außerordentlich sauer sind. Ich bin nur das unschuldige Opfer.“

Bei diesen Worten entspannte sich Vala merklich und ein amüsiertes Funkeln trat in ihre Augen.  
„Opfer? Ja, aber unschuldig vage ich zu bezweifeln. Cameron, Sie können mich übrigens jetzt loslassen“, wechselte sie ebenfalls sehr betont zur freundschaftlicheren Anrede. „ Mir wird das hier gerade entschieden zu eng.“

Sie standen sehr nach beieinander und mit einem kleinen Ruck hätte Cam Vala an sich ziehen und küssen können. Sein Blick schweifte von ihren Augen zu ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund, blieb kurz daran haften und ging wieder zu ihren Augen. 'Alles zu seiner Zeit', dachte er, lockerte den Griff und machte einen Schritt zurück. 

Auch Vala bewegte sich rückwärts in dem Bestreben, etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Sie atmete tief durch und rieb sich die Handgelenke.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte Cam und deutet auf Valas Arme, „aber die blauen Flecken haben Sie sich selber zuzuschreiben. Wären Sie nicht wie eine Furie auf mich losgegangen ...“  
„Ja, ja“, unterbrach Vala ihn. „Ist schon klar und mir tut es überhaupt nicht leid, da Sie mich zu Tode erschreckt haben, als Sie da auf einmal aufgetaucht sind. Dass ich so reagiert habe, war eine rein instinktive Reaktion, sozusagen eine willkommene Gelegenheit, Dampf abzulassen“, grinste sie ihn an.

„Ist schon vergessen. Aber was treibt Sie um, dass Sie hier einsam und alleine im Wald Selbstgespräche führen?“

Vala sah ihn prüfend an und schwieg. Cam kam sich vor, als ob er einer genauen Prüfung unterzogen wurde und wartete ab, bis Vala das Gespräch fortführte.

„Na schön – ich soll Ihnen also erzählen, was mich so wütend gemacht hat. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das machen könnte? Ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht.“  
„Sie kennen meinen Namen, wissen, dass ich Damen in der Not als Prügelknabe diene – in einem gewissen Rahmen jedenfalls – und dass ich ein Freund von Sam bin. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, oder?“  
„Tja – ein Anfang, aber kann ich Ihnen trauen? Mit jedem Fremden, der in letzter Zeit in Springs aufgetaucht ist, kam auch weniger Gutes in die Stadt. Allerdings scheint John Sie zu mögen und er hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Vielleicht sollte ich es riskieren, ich weiß nämlich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht und die Meinung eines Außenstehenden kann manchmal helfen, viele Dinge klarer zu sehen.“ Vala hielt kurz inne, spielte unschlüssig mit einer Haarsträhne, gab sich dann einen Ruck und begann zu erzählen.

„Sieh, das hier als ganz großen Vertrauensvorschuss an! Also, die Sache ist die … Und Vala begann Cam von ihrem Ausflug mit Cowen zu erzählen. Sie ließ weder Baals Schwierigkeiten aus, noch Cowens Angebot, sie zu seiner Geliebten zu machen. Und dann erzählte sie Cam auch noch von dem Gespräch vom letzten Abend.

„Und dann macht er noch ungewissen Andeutungen über meine Vergangenheit? Da gibt es gar nichts, womit er mir schaden könnte. Außerdem habe ich meine Spuren gut verwischt. Er kann sich nur auf den Laden in Tucson beziehen und den habe ich schließlich fluchtartig verlassen, als ich bemerkt habe, was da los ist.  
Dieses miese Schwein wird ja wohl nicht weiter gegraben haben. Aber selbst wenn, womit will er mir da drohen? Mit diesem pickeligen Neffen von Ernest? Wenn Cowen so weit gegangen ist, dann wird er nichts anderes als eine ehrbare, verheiratete Frau finden.“

Vala hielt inne und holte tief Luft und Cam fragte leise: „Eine ehrbare, verheiratete Frau, die Valerie Buchanan heißt?“ Er sah Vala und und wartete, während er ihr ansah, wie sie innerlich mit sich selber kämpfte.  
„Genau die – aber woher kennst du meinen richtigen Namen?“

Cam schwieg. Er hatte ausgesprochen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, denn er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Vala die verschwundene Valerie Buchanan sein musste. Neben der Ähnlichkeit von Valeries Beschreibung, passten ein paar der Details in Valas Antwort auch haargenau in den Fall. Ihm war aber auch klar, dass er ihr jetzt reinen Wein einschenken musste, in Bezug auf seine eigene Tätigkeit. Er war sich bewusst, dass sie ihn bestimmt ohne Reue im Teich ertränken würde, wenn er das jetzt vermasselte, aber das Risiko musste er eingehen. Cam wappnete sich innerlich und begann zu sprechen.

„Bevor ich etwas sage, möchte ich ebenfalls ein Geständnis machen. Und bitte, lass mich aussprechen, du kannst mir die Augen dann danach auskratzen.“  
Vala holte Luft, aber Cam legte ihr einen Zeigefinger über die Lippen. „Ich meinte das ernst, bitte höre mir erst zu. Ich bin nicht ganz das, was ich euch erzählt habe. Ja – ich bin ein Freund von Sams Ehemann und mein Name ist auch Cameron Mitchell. Aber ich habe euch bisher nichts davon gesagt, das ich für eine Detektivagentur arbeite und ein Auftrag mich hergeführt hat.“

Als er sah, wie Vala bleich wurde, schob er schnell hinterher. „Nein – du bist nicht mein Auftrag, obwohl wir da vielleicht zu gegebener Zeit auch einmal drüber reden sollten. Mein eigentlicher Auftrag lautet: Kolyas Auftraggeber zu finden und ihm das Handwerk zu legen und damit auch Cowen. Dazu muss ich aber Beweise finden und ich habe noch keine genaue Ahnung, wie ich da dran kommen soll.“  
Cam stand Vala gegenüber und versuchte, ihrem bohrenden Blick standzuhalten. Instinktiv hob er ihr die Hände entgegen, ließ sie aber wieder fallen und wartete ab, wie sie reagieren würde.  
Er fuhr fort: „Ich habe eine Idee, aber um die auszuführen, brauche ich Hilfe. Wenn alles klappt, haben Baal und du danach immer noch einen Saloon, Baal hat sein Grundstück am See und wir haben hoffentlich Beweise in der Hand, um Cowen und Kolya hinter Gitter zu schicken.“

Cam schwieg und beobachtete Vala, die verdaute, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie zupfte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, was Cam jetzt schon öfter an ihr bemerkt hatte und wippte leicht vor und zurück. Dabei ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
„Okay – Mr. Detektiv. Erstens – dass wir uns über mich unterhalten? Da kannst du lange warten, im Zweifelsfall bis die Hölle zufriert. Zweitens – wie willst du das hinbekommen? Kannst du zaubern und gleich schlüpft ein Kaninchen aus deinem Hut?“

Cam grinste. „Das nicht, aber ich kann pokern und das verdammt gut.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Vala seufzte.  
„Das haben auch andere schon von sich behauptet. Aber ich sehe nicht, wie uns ein Spiel weiter bringen soll.“  
„Bei den entsprechenden Einsätzen bringt uns das sehr weit. Es ist aber auch eine gute Ablenkung, wenn man sich Zutritt zu gewissen Räumen beschaffen will, in die man nicht hinein kommt, wenn der Bewohner anwesend ist.“  
„Toll – jetzt musst du dich nur noch zweiteilen können, um gleichzeitig am Pokertisch und woanders sein zu können.“  
„Ich muss nur an einer Stelle sein. Wir können uns Hilfe holen. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das alles nicht schon jetzt austüfteln, sondern uns mit den anderen Beteiligten zusammenzusetzen, dann müssen wir nicht alles mehrmals durchkauen.“  
„An wen hättest du denn gedacht als Mitverschwörer?“ Vala sah Cam skeptisch an, aber er meinte, auch einen kleinen Funken in ihren Augen wahrzunehmen, der ihm verriet, dass Vala Feuer gefangen hatte.

„Zunächst einmal Baal und Tealc. Dann Daniel und Sam – die müssen zumindest eingeweiht sein. Außerdem hätte ich John gerne dabei, der hat sowieso noch eine Rechnung mit Kolya offen.“  
„Okay. Ich werde auf dem Weg nach Hause darüber nachdenken“

Cam hatte den Wink verstanden und so schwang Vala sich auf ihr Pferd, nachdem sie es losgebunden hatte. Dann sammelten sie auch Cams Pferd ein und ritten schweigend zur Stadt zurück.

Sie trennten sich am Mietstall, nachdem sie verabredet hatten, wann sie sich abends treffen wollten. Cam machte sich auf die Suche nach Radek, denn sie hatten beschlossen, ihn auch einzuweihen. Vala ging zum Saloon, in der Hoffnung, Baal jetzt dort anzutreffen, denn der musste bis zum Abend schon eine wichtige Aufgabe erfüllen, ohne die der Rest des Planes kaum ausführbar sein würde.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zweiter Teil - endlich fertig...

~~~ 

Es war Abend, die letzten Essensgäste hatten das Hotel verlassen und in Sams Salon hatten sich fast alle versammelt. Sam saß an ihrem Sekretär. Cam, Daniel und Radek hatten sich auf das Sofa gequetscht, als die Tür aufging und Vala und Baal ankamen. Die beiden verteilten sich auf die zwei Sessel, die am Kamin standen, nachdem sie alle begrüßt hatten. 

Dann sahen die Anwesenden erwartungsvoll zu Cam, der aufstand und zu sprechen begann. Zunächst klärte er sie über seine Tätigkeit als Detektiv auf und dass er im Auftrag von Mister Willis – des ehemaligen Bankiers der Stadt – handelte. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und Sams Blicke durchbohrten ihn. Cam sah ihr an, das sie dieses Thema zu gegebener Zeit noch einmal aufgreifen würde, aber sich jetzt erst einmal dem anstehenden Problem zuwenden wollte.

Als Cam geendet hatte, war es still im Raum, bis Baal das Wort ergriff.  
„Bisher haben wir alle wohl noch daran geglaubt, dass es sich um Einzelfälle handelt, aber mittlerweile können wir wohl die Augen nicht mehr davor verschließen, dass Cowen und Kolya dabei sind, sich Cheyenne Springs und die Umgebung sozusagen unter den Nagel zu reißen.   
Bei mir haben sie es jetzt auch versucht und ich muss sagen, die beiden gehen sehr geschickt vor. Kolya hat mich mit Schuldscheinen soweit unter Druck gesetzt, dass ich entweder eine gewisse Summe besorgen oder ihm den Saloon verkaufen muss. Dazu sollte ich vielleicht sagen, dass das ein kleines Häkchen hat.“   
Er schaute zu Vala, die zustimmend nickte.   
„Der Saloon gehört mir nur zur Hälfte. Die anderen fünfzig Prozent gehören Vala. Wir haben das nur nie an die große Glocke gehängt, um genau solche Situationen und Spekulationen zu vermeiden. Allerdings ist uns das wohl nicht ganz gelungen, denn es wird ja genug darüber getratscht, dass Vala und ich im gleichen Gebäude wohnen.“

Er grinste in die Runde, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Als Vala heute Mittag zurückkam, hat sie mir erzählt, dass es vielleicht einen Weg gibt, mit dem wir Cowen das Handwerk legen können. Ich müsse dazu aber den ersten Schritt machen und der würde mir bestimmt nicht gefallen. Was soll ich sagen, er hat mir nicht gefallen, aber ich habe ihn getan. Ich bin zur Bank und vor Cowen zu Kreuze gekrochen. Als ich in seinem Büro ankam, saß er mit einer dicken Zigarre im Mund am Schreibtisch und sein Wachhund Kolya hing auch dort herum. Momentan scheint es die beiden nur im Doppelpack zu geben. Seine herzlich klingende Begrüßung war eine Spur zu freundlich und man konnte die Gier in seinen Augen deutlich sehen. Immerhin bot er mir an, mich zu setzen.“ 

Baal holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. „Er hat doch glatt geglaubt, ich wäre da, um ihm einfach kampflos den Saloon zu überschreiben, aber als ich ihm dann erklärte, dass das nicht so einfach wäre, weil mir nur die Hälfte vom 'Star' gehört, schaut er mich an, als ob ich eine zweiköpfige Kuh wäre. Seine Antwort, dürfte allerdings Vala nicht gefallen.“

„Lass mich raten“, fiel Vala ihm ins Wort, „es war so etwas wie 'Ach, machen Sie sich um Vala keine Sorge, die werde ich um den kleinen Finger wickeln, denn die Sorte kenne ich. Mit der richtigen Motivation in Form von Schmuck oder anderem Tand dürfte das kein Problem sein?' 

Baal grinste. „Woher kennst du so genau seine Worte? Naja, zumindest fast seine Worte. Kurz und gut – ich habe davon abgesehen, seine Ansichten von dir zu korrigieren und ihm dann den Köder vor die Nase gehalten, wie wir es abgesprochen hatten. Er ist dann auch tatsächlich darauf eingegangen: Aufschub und die Möglichkeit, meine Schulden mit einem Pokerspiel wieder auszugleichen. Er hat dann versucht herauszubekommen, woher ich den Einsatz bekommen werde, falls ich nicht Valas Anteil mit einsetze. Aber ich konnte es noch etwas im Ungewissen lassen.“

„Und darauf ist er eingegangen?“ Sam schaute Baal ungläubig an, der nur nickte und fortfuhr.

„Wenn du die Gier in seinen Augen gesehen hättest, dann würdest nicht fragen, Sam. Er sieht sich schon als neuen Besitzer. Er hat dann auch ohne weitere Fragen den Aufschub bis morgen Abend akzeptiert, genauso wie er kein Problem damit zu haben schien, wenn noch jemand anderes an dem Spiel teilnimmt. 'Konkurrenz belebt das Geschäft', meinte er nur lapidar und hat wahrscheinlich im Kopf schon ausgerechnet, was er dadurch zusätzlich noch an Gewinnen einstreichen kann. Gleichzeitig hat er dann darauf bestanden, dass auch Kolya mitspielt. Was mir von vorneherein klar war. Wie gesagt – die zwei scheinen momentan unzertrennlich. Ich habe meinen Part erledigt und hoffe mal, dass wir erfolgreich sind, wenn wir morgen gegen Cowen antreten.“ Baal sah Cam herausfordernd an.

„Was das Spiel angeht, da habe ich keine Bedenken. Es geht ja darum, morgen auch die Munition zu beschaffen, um gegen ihn vorzugehen. Wir brauchen jetzt nur noch den Einsatz für das Spiel, aber da hatte Sam eine Idee.“ Er nickte der Freundin zu.

„Der Einzige, der hier in Springs genug Geld hat, um uns aus der Patsche zu helfen, ist momentan leider noch nicht hier. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir Rodney fragen, wird er uns helfen. Vorausgesetzt, wir kriegen ihn von seinen Basteleien weg.“

„Oh, das sollte möglich sein“, warf Radek ein. “Ich habe jemanden zur Ranch raus geschickt mit einer Botschaft für McKay und …“  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und jemand fragte: „Habe ich gerade meinen Namen gehört? Ach, Radek, da bist du ja. In welcher Klemme steckst du, dass du ohne meine Hilfe nicht wieder herauskommst? Deine Nachricht hörte sich ja reichlich mysteriös an.“

Gefolgt von John betrat Rodney das Zimmer. Nach einer kurzen, aber herzlichen Begrüßung wurden die beiden Neuankömmlinge von Samantha ins Bild gesetzt, woraufhin Rodney diese ungläubig anstarrte.  
„Dafür habt ihr mich von meiner Arbeit weggeholt? Das mit dem Geld müsst ihr mit John klären, da kümmere ich mich nicht drum. Also, was soll ich hier?“

„Uns bei einem Einbruch helfen“, sagte Radek und alle warteten gespannt auf Rodneys Antwort.  
„Dafür? Nur dafür bin ich hier? Ein Fenster werdet ihr doch wohl noch alleine einschlagen können.“  
Rodney verschränkte die Arme leicht schmollend vor der Brust. Seine Miene änderte sich erst, als Baal anmerkte: „Das Fenster können wir einschlagen, aber ob wir den Tresor aufbekommen, ist eine ganz andere Frage. Also haben wir gedacht, dass wir uns an den einzigen Mann wenden, der dazu fähig wäre, das Schloss zu öffnen, damit wir hoffentlich in den Besitz von Beweisen gegen Cowen und Kolya kommen.“

Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck glich mittlerweile dem einer Katze vor eine Schüssel Sahne.  
„Das war eine gute Entscheidung. Ich denke, dass ich da helfen kann. Radek kann mir zur Hand gehen und John sollte auch mitkommen. Wann soll das alles stattfinden?“  
„Morgen Abend – wenn die beiden in einem der Spielzimmer im Saloon sitzen und hoffentlich verlieren“, informierte Samantha ihn und wandte sich an John.  
„Wie sieht es aus, kannst du uns für den Einsatz finanziell unter die Arme greifen?“  
John verzog das Gesicht. „Ich würde gerne, aber wir sind knapp mit Barem und wenn ich euch richtig verstehe, dann will Cowen das Geld sehen?“

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen“, sagte Vala in die entstandene Stille hinein. „Aber genau kann ich das erst sagen, wenn ich ein Telegramm abgeschickt habe und die Antwort da ist. Und wenn Cowen sich dann darauf einlässt, eine telegrafische Anweisung zu akzeptieren ...“, sie verstummte und alle wandten sich Vala zu. Fragende Blicke prallten ihr entgegen, aber sie winkte ab.  
„Ihr bekommt eine Antwort, wenn alles vorbei ist. Bis dahin müsst ihr mir vertrauen und beten, dass alles so funktioniert, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Vielleicht reicht es ja auch, ihm einen leichten Gewinn vorzugaukeln, dann fragt er gar nicht weiter nach.“  
Dabei sah sie Cam an, dem gerade ein Licht aufging und der ihr fast unmerklich zunickte. Um von Vala abzulenken, lenkte Baal in diesem Moment das Thema auf das bevorstehende Pokerspiel und wie man es vermeiden könnte, von den Falschspielertricks, die ihre Gegner wahrscheinlich anwenden würden, aus dem Rennen geworfen zu werden. 

„Das lasst mal meine Sorge sein“, grinste Cam. „Bevor ich meine Karriere als Detektiv begonnen habe, habe ich mich mit Vorliebe an Pokertischen herumgetrieben und dabei so einiges gelernt. Wir werden mit den beiden schon fertig werden und uns nicht über den Tisch ziehen lassen. Am wichtigsten ist es aber, dass das Spiel in aller Öffentlichkeit stattfindet und nicht in einem der Spielzimmer. So sind viel mehr Zeugen anwesend und der Spielraum für Tricks ist wesentlich kleiner. Außerdem ist mir gerade noch eine Idee gekommen, aber die muss ich erst noch durchdenken.“

Nach diesen Worten finden sie an festzulegen, wer am nächsten Tag noch was erledigen sollte, um für den Abend alles vorzubereiten. Als dann alles geregelt war, trennten sich ihre Wege. Sam schickte Rodney und John in den Speisesaal und sorgte dafür, dass Jonas sie mit Essen versorgte, während sie ihnen ein Zimmer vorbereitete. Auf Rodneys Bemerkung, dass er bestimmt nicht schlafen konnte, weil ihm die gewohnte Matratze fehlen würde, ging sie gar nicht großartig ein, sondern flüsterte sie John mit einem Zwinkern zu: „Dann sorge du dafür, dass er seine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe findet, bevor sie die beiden allein ließ.  
John zog bei dieser Bemerkung eine Augenbraue hoch, ging aber ansonsten nicht weiter auf Sams Bemerkung ein und folgte dann Rodney in den Speisesaal.

Währenddessen gab Vala Cam einen Wink und zog ihn etwas an die Seite.  
„Kannst du nachher, nach meinem Auftritt noch zu mir hinüber kommen? Ich hätte da noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen.“  
Cam sah sie an, ihr Blick war klar und fest auf ihn gerichtet, als er antwortete: „Wenn du das möchtest, komme ich gerne rüber.“  
„Nimm bitte die Hintertreppe. Es muss nicht jeder Spitzel von Cowen mitbekommen, dass du bei mir bist.“  
Cam nickte und Vala verließ mit Baal das Hotel, während Cam nach oben ging. 

Als Samantha kurz danach die Treppe hinunter kam, war nur noch Daniel da, der auf seine Schwester gewartet hatte.  
„Kannst du dir einen Reim auf das alles machen?“ fragte er Sam, die ihm darauf schmunzelnd antwortete: „Gibt es endlich mal etwas, wovon du nichts weißt, Bruderherz? Was Valas Ankündigung angeht, tappe ich zwar auch im Dunkeln, aber ansonsten solltest du mitbekommen haben, dass es zwischen Vala und Cam gehörig knistert. Aber vielleicht habt ihr Männer für so etwas wirklich kein Gespür. Jetzt geht es nur darum, das morgen alles klappt und wir bald wieder Ruhe vor Cowen und seinen Kumpanen haben.“

„Wie du meinst“, sagte Daniel nachdenklich und verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls, leise ein „Vala hat es also doch endlich auch erwischt – wer hätte das gedacht“ vor sich hin murmelnd.

 

~~~

Vala war gerade fertig mit umziehen und trug jetzt ein weich fallendes Hauskleid, als es klopfte. Schnell tupfte sie noch etwas Parfüm hinter die Ohren und öffnete die Tür.  
Verabredungsgemäß stand Cam davor und sie bat ihn hinein. Beide mit einem Drink versorgt, setzten sie sich auf das Sofa.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Cam hatte das Gefühl, als ob Vala noch nach Worten rang und er wollte ihr auf jeden Fall die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Ihr Anblick, zusammen mit dem leicht exotischen Duft, den er an ihr wahrnahm, machten es ihm nicht leicht, abzuwarten, aber er war sich auch bewusst, dass er mehr gewinnen würde, wenn er Vala den Raum gab, den sie benötigte 

Je länger er Vala kannte, umso mehr faszinierte sie ihn. Ihr Temperament, nur ganz knapp gezügelt von ihrer guten Erziehung, die sie auf jeden Fall genossen haben musste und die auch für ihr stolzes und selbstbewusstes Auftreten verantwortlich war. Und es interessierte Cam brennend, was für eine Geschichte hinter Vala steckte. Was hatte sie dazu bewegt, dieses Leben zu wählen, welches so gegensätzlich zu dem war, in welches sie wahrscheinlich hineingeboren worden war. Da Vala um das Treffen gebeten hatte, würde seine Neugier auf jeden Fall bald befriedigt werden. 

Vala ihrerseits rang mit sich. Im Grunde wusste Cam schon, wer sie war, aber sie wollte ihm gerne die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Sie war es leid, immer alles verbergen zu müssen. Hinzu kam, dass sie auf diese Weise vielleicht endlich reinen Tisch machen und mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen konnte. Wenn dabei noch als kleiner Bonus herauskam, dass sie ihr geerbtes Vermögen als Plan B in der Hinterhand halten konnten, umso besser.

Wenn alles vorbei war, würde sie auch die anderen aufklären, aber wer wusste schon, ob ihr Plan morgen so schnell in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte. Immerhin mussten erst ein paar Telegramme hin und her geschickt werden, wobei es bestimmt nicht unerheblich war, dass Cam ihre Identität bestätigen konnte. Sie holte tief Luft und begann, leise zu erzählen.

„Du hast ja schon angedeutet, dass du mich durchschaut hat, also noch mal für das Protokoll: Mein Name ist Valerie Buchanan, geborene Watts. Mein Alter dürftest du ja auch kennen“, grinste sie ihn an, „also gehe ich nicht weiter darauf ein. Ich bin in Boston geboren und aufgewachsen, in einer der „besseren“ Familien. Das Problem war nur, dass meine Eltern mehr Stolz als Geld hatten und nur eine Tochter. Und da haben sie nicht unbedingt Glück mit gehabt. Denn die ganzen Regeln und Richtlinien, nach denen ich mich richten sollte, waren nicht unbedingt meine Welt. Ich habe mich stattdessen mit meiner Zofe auf einen Jahrmarkt geschlichen, oder bin mit meinem Pferd, das wir uns glücklicherweise noch leisten konnten, dem Stallburschen entkommen, um einen wilden Ritt durch die Felder am Rande der Stadt zu machen.  
Mein Vater hat dann auf Anraten meiner Mutter Geld zusammen gekratzt, um mir ein anständiges Debüt in der Bostoner Gesellschaft zu ermöglichen. Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken, denn der Sinn und Zweck war einzig und allein, einen Ehemann für mich zu finden. Du wirst sagen, dass das nichts Neues ist, aber in meinem Fall war neben meinem guten Aussehen und dem stolzen Familiennamen nicht viel zu holen. Gut, da war eine kleine Erbschaft von irgendeiner Tante aus Baltimore. Aber über die konnte ich erst verfügen, wenn ich 25 würde oder vorher heiratete, was wohl als Anreiz für den zukünftigen Gatten herhalten musste.  
Kurz und gut, ich amüsierte mich prächtig, genoss den Trubel und hatte auch den einen oder anderen gutaussehenden Verehrer. Manche von ihnen waren sogar vermögend. Aber alles in allem, waren es reiche Bürschchen, die sich noch nicht mal alleine die Schuhe zubinden konnten und mich wie eine hirnlose Puppe behandelten.  
Der einzige, der mich ernst nahm, war Ernest Buchanan. Er war stinkreich, 20 Jahre älter und bis dahin Junggeselle geblieben. Keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat. Auf jeden Fall verstanden wir uns gut und als ich ihm reinen Wein einschenkte, dass ich reich heiraten müsste, weil meine Eltern sonst alles aufgeben mussten, fing er nur an zu lachen.  
„Vala, Liebste, das weiß ich bereits, wie eigentlich alle hier“, sagte er und machte mir einen Heiratsantrag. Nein, ich sollte vielleicht eher sagen, er machte mir ein Angebot, was ich einfach nicht ablehnen konnte.   
Er suchte eine Frau, die für einen Erben sorgen könnte, aber auch fähig war, sein Vermögen anständig zu verwalten, damit es bei seinem Tod nicht an seinen nächsten Verwandten ging.   
Wir wurden uns schnell einig, denn er war sehr nett, sah gut aus und ich würde die Möglichkeit bekommen, meine Zeit mit etwas weniger Langweiligem zu verbringen, als Teekränzchen, sticken und Besuchen bei der Schneiderin.   
Wir wurden uns also einig und heirateten kurz darauf. Es gab eine Menge Leute, die ungläubig den Kopf schüttelten, sowohl bei der Hochzeit, als auch in der Zeit danach. Ich war eher daran interessiert, von Ernest zu lernen, wie man die Bücher führt und Geschäfte macht, als daran, sein Geld mit beiden Händen auszugeben. In der Zeit die wir hatten, hat er mir eine Menge beigebracht und ich bereue keine Minute. Ein bisschen traurig war ich schon, als ich ihm seinen Kinderwunsch nicht erfüllen konnte, aber er hat immer nur gelacht und gesagt, dass es eben nicht sein soll und dann hat er sein Testament geändert. Es war so bombensicher aufgesetzt, dass im Falle seines Todes alles an mich fallen sollte. Für den Fall, dass es mir nicht möglich war, das Erbe anzutreten, sollte alles für zehn Jahre unter eine Treuhandverwaltung gestellt werden, die sein bester Freund übernehmen sollte.  
Im Nachhinein habe ich das Gefühl, er wusste, was passieren würde, denn kurz nachdem die ganzen Formalitäten erledigt waren – wovon natürlich nur die engsten Vertrauten wussten – hatte Ernest aus heiterem Himmel einen Unfall.“

Vala unterbrach sich und trank einen Schluck. Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit hatte sich in ihre Augen geschlichen und Cam musste an sich halten, sie nicht in den Arm zu nehmen, aber er wartete ab, bis sie weiter erzählte.

„Kein Mensch hat je den Verdacht geäußert, dass bei dem Unfall jemand nachgeholfen haben könnte. Bis mir dann auch plötzlich ein paar seltsame Dinge passierten. Ich konnte leider nie etwas beweisen, aber komischerweise war der Neffe meines Mannes immer in der Nähe und ich habe ihn schwer im Verdacht, dass er dahinter steckte. Dieser Idiot wollte für nichts und wieder nichts einen Mord begehen, denn es war auch festgelegt worden, das im Falle meines Todes, das Vermögen in eine Stiftung einfließen sollte, die gemeinnützigen Zwecken diente.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte ich irgendwann genug von all dem. Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht noch am Fuße der Treppe liegen wollte, wurden auch die Menschen in meiner Umgebung immer unerträglicher. 

Kurz und gut – ich nahm den Inhalt des Safes, der sich im Haus befand und verschwand. Ich änderte meinen Namen und tauchte unter. Dank der Gesangsstunden, auf denen meine Eltern immer bestanden hatten, konnte ich immer wieder als Sängerin unterkommen. Ich hielt das Geld zusammen und hatte im ersten Mal in meinem Leben die Möglichkeit einfach nur ich selbst zu sein, ohne dass irgendjemand mir vorschreiben konnte, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. 

Und dann habe ich Baal kennen gelernt, wir haben uns zusammengetan und schließlich diesen Saloon hier aufgezogen. Eine Zeit lang, waren wir auch ein Paar, aber wir haben bald festgestellt, dass das mit uns nicht klappen kann. Wir sind Freunde und Geschäftspartner geblieben und bisher ist er der einzige gewesen, der meine ganze Geschichte kannte.“  
Cam ließ das Gehörte sacken, bevor er sagte: „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mir die Geschichte erzählt hast.“  
„Ach Papperlapapp. Du hattest mich doch sowieso schon durchschaut. Außerdem gibt es noch andere Gründe, warum du die Wahrheit kennen solltest. Immerhin bist du der ‚Leumundszeuge’ für meine Identität. Wenn ich das Telegramm an den Treuhänder schicke, musst du eines an deinen Chef schicken, damit der das bestätigt. Wie gut, dass beide in Boston residieren.“

„Das wird schon klappen und vielleicht bekommen wir noch bis zum Spiel telegrafische Geldanweisung. Aber was sind die weiteren Gründe? Verrätst du mir die auch noch?“ Neugierig sah Cam Vala an. Er musste auch nicht lange warten, bis Vala ihm eine völlig unerwartete Antwort gab.

„Ich wollte, dass du die Wahrheit von mir hörst, und nicht irgendwoher eine verzerrte Version davon. Ich mag dich nämlich, Cameron Mitchell“, sagte sie leise. Ihre Hand stahl sich in seine. Er drückte sie sanft und streichelte mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über die empfindliche Haut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er sah dabei Vala an, die ihre Augen niedergeschlagen hatte und ihn jetzt von schräg unten anblickte, während sie auf seine Reaktion wartete.

Cam antwortete nicht, sondern legte die andere Hand in Valas Nacken und zog ihren Kopf langsam zu sich heran. Sanft küsste er sie, ohne zu drängeln und kostete die Berührung aus. Dann löste er sich und flüsterte: „War das Antwort genug?“

„Antwort ja, aber genug war das noch lange nicht“, murmelte Vala und zog jetzt ihrerseits Cams Kopf zu sich heran und die beiden verloren sich in einem Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde und sie alles um sich herum vergessen ließ.

Als sie sich endlich, nach Luft schnappend, voneinander lösten, lehnte Vala sich zurück.  
„Wenn wir mehr Zeit und weniger Problem hätten, Cameron Mitchell, dann wüsste ich, wo dass jetzt enden würde, aber …“  
Cam legte ihr – wieder einmal- einen Finger auf die Lippen und Vala verstummte.  
„Pst – was willst du mitten in der Nacht schon ausrichten. Das hat alles bis morgen Zeit.“ Dann ersetzte er den Finger durch seinen Mund und küsste Vala, die nichts lieber tat, als ich zu ergeben. Eng umschlungen sanken sie auf dem Sofa zurück.

 

~~~

Am nächsten Abend

Auf dem Weg zum Saloon ließ sich Cam den Tag noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ein genüssliches Glitzern trat in seine Augen, als er daran dachte, wie er neben Vala aufgewacht war. Er hatte sie eine Weile beobachtet während sie schlief, bis er schließlich die Finger nicht mehr hatte bei sich behalten können und sie mit sanften Streicheleinheiten geweckt hatte. Sie hatten sich langsam und ausgiebig geliebt, mussten sich aber schließlich doch trennen.

Allerdings war sein Abgang durch die Hintertür nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben. Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, war diese von außen aufgegangen und Baal hatte vor ihm gestanden. Baals maliziöses Lächeln konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er selber etwas derangiert aussah und sich mit Sicherheit bis vor kurzen ebenfalls in einem anderen Bett aufgehalten hatte.

Grinsend grüßten die beiden sich und im Gegensatz zu Baal, der sich genau denken konnte, wo Cam die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, platzte dieser vor Neugier, welche Dame in Cheyenne Springs wohl Baals Auserwählte war.

Einige Stunden später hatten Vala und Cam sich bei Daniel getroffen und die Telegramme nach Boston aufgegeben. Sie wussten beide, dass heute kaum noch mit einer Antwort zu rechnen war, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie immer wieder hoffnungsvoll aufsahen, wenn den restlichen Tag jemand einen Raum betrat, in dem sie sich gerade aufhielten. Daniel als Telegrafist hatte bei den Inhalten große Augen gemacht, aber keinen Kommentar abgegeben. Cam nahm an, dass Daniel sich seinen Teil dachte und abwartete, dass Vala sich allen offenbarte.

Den restlichen Tag hatte Cam damit verbracht, sich auf den Abend vorzubereiten. Er hatte Vala seine Idee erklärt und als sie zugestimmt hatte, hatte er ihr einen Crashkurs im Pokern erteilt. Dabei hatte sie sich als Naturtalent erwiesen und Cam war zuversichtlich, dass der Plan für den Abend aufgehen würde. Auch von Rodney und John kam die Nachricht, dass alles vorbereitet sei. 

Cam betrat den Saloon und schaute sich um. Der Laden war gut besucht, so wie es an einem Freitag immer der Fall war. Tealc stand hinter der Bar und schenkte Getränke aus. Als er Cam bemerkte, grüßte er ihn mit einem Nicken und deutete auf eine Stelle im Raum. Dort war alles für das Spiel vorbereitet worden, vor allem waren die Tische so gerückt worden, dass mehr Raum um den großen, mit grünem Filz bespannten Spieltisch entstanden war. Die Spielchips und mehrere versiegelte Kartenpäckchen waren schon bereitgelegt worden und auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch stand eine Auswahl an Getränken.

Vala wuselte um den Tisch herum, rückte hier noch einmal einen Stuhl, da noch einmal die Gläser und Flaschen zurecht. Cam beobachtete sie mit einem bewundernden Blick. Heute Abend trug sie die „Arbeitskleidung“. Das rote Kleid war mit schwarzer Spitze besetzt und ließ viel Haut sehen. Über den Schultern hatte sie eine schwarze Federboa drapiert, deren luftige Fransen sie immer wieder weg pustete. ‚Sie sieht zum Anbeißen aus’ dachte Cam und war sich sicher, dass das ihrem Plan sehr dienlich sein würde.

Lächelnd ging Cam auf sie zu und auch wenn er versuchte, unbeteiligt auszusehen, entgingen ihm nicht die vielen teils geflüsterten, teils lauter ausgesprochenen Vermutungen darüber, was die besondere Tischanordnung wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

In diesem Moment kam Bewegung in den Raum, als Cowen und Kolya mit Schwung die Türflügel aufstießen und eintraten. Viele Köpfe drehten sie um, als das Holz an die Wand prallte und sahen den beiden nach, als sie auf Vala und Cam zusteuerten.

„Liebste Vala, schön wie immer“, begrüßte Cowen Vala und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihr einen Handkuss zu geben und ihre Hand danach länger als eigentlich üblich in der seinen zu halten. Cam beobachtete dies mit steigendem Ärger, riss sich aber zusammen und als Vala ihn dann mit Cowen bekannt machte, hatte er sich soweit im Griff, dass er Cowen ansprechen konnte, ohne handgreiflich zu werden.

Kolya grüßte mit einem Nicken und hielt sich beobachtend im Hintergrund. 

„Wo ist Baal? Er wird doch wohl nicht kneifen?“, fragte Cowen gerade und sah dann Cam an. „Und Sie haben vor, heute Abend mit zu pokern? Ich hoffe, Sie können Ihren Einsatz decken, es geht hier um Einiges.“ 

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorge, Mr. Cowen. Ich habe ein paar Reserven und will nur einen netten Pokerabend verbringen. Abgesehen davon, wenn der Einsatz hoch ist, macht es doch viel mehr Spaß, oder?“, antwortete Cam mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Da haben Sie Recht, mein Freund“, lachte Cowen und schlug Cam jovial auf die Schulter. „Ah, da kommt ja mein lieber Freund Baal“, bemerkte Cowen in diesem Moment und ging ihm entgegen, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Kurz danach waren alle mit Drinks versorgt und Cowen, der vor Freundlichkeit und Siegessicherheit nur so strotzte, forderte den Beginn des Spiels. Er wollte sich gerade setzen, als er sagte: „Kann ich nicht mehr zählen? Wir hatten doch von vier Spielern gesprochen? Es stehen aber fünf Stühle am Tisch.“

Vala lächelte ihn an und gönnte ihm einen Einblick in ihr freizügiges Dekollete.  
„Ach wissen Sie, Mr. Cowen, ich wollte es nicht nur G. überlassen, um meine Zukunft zu kämpfen. Dabei hoffe ich auf Ihre Ritterlichkeit. Sie würde mir doch bestimmt nicht die Möglichkeit verwehren, meinen Anteil zu verteidigen und mit ein bisschen Glück vielleicht auch noch den meines Partners zu gewinnen, oder?“

Cowen lächelte und die nackte Gier flackerte in seinen Augen auf. Dann sah er Baal an, der von der Entwicklung völlig überrascht schien.   
„Also von mir aus steht dem nichts im Weg, was meinen Sie Baal? Lassen wir ihre charmante Partnerin mitspielen? Und was sagen Sie, Mr. Mitchell?“

Baals Miene war zu entnehmen, was er dachte, aber er stimmte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu, während Cam mit einer leichten Verbeugung in Valas Richtung und einem „wer kann denn so einem erfreulichen Anblick am Pokertisch widerstehen“ zustimmte.

Währenddessen wandte sich Vala an Baal und mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und einem fast unmerklichen Zwinkern beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber: „Sorry, Darling, aber ich wollte dabei sein und meine Interessen selber vertreten. Und in so einer netten Gesellschaft macht es bestimmt auch Spaß. Also nicht böse sein, ja?“

„Du bist dir aber auch darüber im Klaren, dass du noch nie gut warst beim Poker und dass du Gefahr läufst, bald auf der Straße zu stehen?“, antwortete Baal knurrig.  
„Ach G., mach dir über mich und meine Zukunft keine Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mal eine neue Richtung einschlage“, säuselte sie und zwinkerte dann Cowen zu. 

Dieser hatte das Gespräch mit Interesse verfolgt und bemerkte mit zufriedener Miene: „Also ich würde mir mal keine Sorgen über Ihre Zukunft machen, Vala. Als Star wird sich schon eine Bleibe finden und jemand, der für Ihren Schutz sorgt. Aber darüber können wir später sprechen, jetzt lassen Sie uns Karten spielen.“

Sie setzten sich, einigten sich darauf 5-Card-Draw zu spielen und das Los bestimmte Vala zur ersten Geberin. Diese nahm die Karten und begann umständlich zu mischen. Immer wieder fielen ihr einzelne Karten herunter, die sie dann mit entschuldigenden Blicken in die Runde wieder aufhob.

Als sie ausgeteilt und alle ihre ersten Einsätze gemacht hatten wurde es erst einmal ruhig am Tisch und sie begannen zu spielen. Die erste Runde dauerte nicht lange und ein Aufatmen lief durch die männlichen Spieler, als Cowen als nächster mischte und die Karten ohne weitere Verzögerungen verteilte. 

So ging es dann die ersten Runden weiter. Die Spieler versuchten, sich gegenseitig abzuschätzen, boten vorsichtig und man konnte von niemandem sagen, dass er schon einen Vorsprung gewonnen hätte. Cam genoss es, die anderen zu beobachten und herauszubekommen, mit welcher Art Spieler er es zu tun hatte. Bisher war ihm auch noch kein Versuch aufgefallen, die Karten in irgendeiner Art zu manipulieren. Ungefähr zehn Spiele später war er sich schon ziemlich klar darüber, wer welche Eigenheiten hatte und er nahm sich vor, langsam das Tempo und den Einsatz zu erhöhen. Er war sich auch sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die anderen Gäste des Saloons ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln konnten und sich um den Pokertisch scharen würden.

Vala hatte gerade für das erste Spiel der dritten Runde ausgeteilt, diesmal allerdings ohne „Unfälle“, was sie mit einem „Langsam bekomme ich ein bisschen Übung“ kommentierte. Sie nahm ihre Karten auf und legte sie sofort wieder hin. Auch die anderen hatten kurz ihr Blatt angeschaut und dann geschoben, bis Cam an der Reihe war.

Er erhöhte den Einsatz, was einen sofortigen Ausstieg von Vala und Kolya zur Folge hatte. Baal und Cowen gingen mit, stiegen aber nach dem Kartentausch schnell wieder aus. Cam strich sich den Gewinn ein und grinste, was mit einem „Glück gehabt“ von Cowen quittiert wurde. 

Die Spannung am Tisch stieg, wie auch die Einsätze, aber noch immer konnte keiner der Spieler von sich behaupten, auf der Gewinnerstraße zu sein. Nur Kolya schienen die Chips langsam aber sicher auszugehen, was ihn aber anscheinend nicht beeindruckte. Cam vermutete, dass er absichtlich verlor, um anschließend Cowen auf irgendeine andere Weise zu ermöglichen zu gewinnen.

Daher beobachtete Cam Kolya auch genau, als dieser schließlich einen Bluff in den Sand setzte und seiner letzten Chips verlustig ging. Auch bei Baal wurde es langsam eng, als Cowen vorschlug, eine Pause einzulegen. Sie einigten sich auf fünfzehn Minuten und ausnahmslos alle standen auf und streckten sich, denn es waren seit Beginn des Spiels gut zwei Stunden vergangen.

Vala entschuldigte sich und ging nach oben, um sich frisch zu machen. Cowen und Kolya steckten die Köpfe zusammen und Baal begab sich zur Theke, um mit Tealc zu sprechen. Cam wartete einen Moment und wandte sich dann dem Ausgang zu in der Absicht etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Draußen lehnte er sich gegen das Geländer am Rande des Gehsteigs und schaute sich um. Um ihn herum war es still. Nur aus dem Saloon hinter ihm drangen Gesprächsfetzen und Musik und vor ihm schnaubte gelegentlich eines der Pferde, deren Besitzer sie dort angebunden hatten, während sie sich einen Drink genehmigten. 

Cam warf einen Blick zum Bankgebäude hinüber, welches still und friedlich im Dunkel der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite lag. Es gab keinen Hinweis, ob jemand im Gebäude war und Cam hoffte inständig, dass bei Rodney, John und Radek alles geklappt hatte.

Cam wollte gerade wieder hinein gehen, als ihn ein leises „Pst – Mitchell – hier“ aufhielt. Er drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme und sah, wie John aus dem Schatten des Nachbarhauses trat und auf ihn zukam.

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?“, wollte Cam sofort wissen.   
John grinste übermütig. „Überhaupt kein Problem. Die Dietriche, die Radek gemacht hat, haben funktioniert und wir waren schnell im Gebäude. Der Tresor war schon etwas kniffeliger, aber Rodney hat das bravourös hinbekommen. Wir haben die Papiere alle mitgenommen und bei Sam kurz überprüft. Cowen hat jemand bei der Bahngesellschaft bestochen, der dafür sorgen soll, dass die Eisenbahn auch nach Springs kommen soll. Also haben er und Kolya versucht, soviel Land wie möglich in ihren Besitz zu bringen, dass dann an die Bahngesellschaft verkauft werden soll.“

„Abgesehen davon, was ja schon ein absoluter Hauptgewinn ist, gab es sonst noch was?“, hakte Cam nach.  
„Neben einer Menge Schuldscheinen und einem Haufen Bargeld, scheinen die Herren auch gerne minutiös darüber Buch zu führen, was sie so alles anstellen. Auch das haben wir überflogen, aber das hat schon genügt. Wir haben die zwei in der Hand. Wie läuft das Spiel?“  
„Kolya ist raus und Baal macht es nicht mehr lange. In ein paar Minuten geht es weiter und ich denke, dass es auf einen Showdown zwischen Vala und Cowen hinauslaufen wird. Vala und ich haben abgesprochen, dass ich dafür sorge, dass es so kommt. Auf jeden Fall wird Cowen dann eine kleine Überraschung erleben, denn von Vala wird er das nicht erwarten. Dabei wäre etwas Unterstützung ganz angebracht. Es müsste jemand Kolya im Auge behalten, solange ich noch im Spiel bin. Er wird versuchen, Cowen zu helfen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie.“ Sein fragender Blick ruhte auf John, der ihm prompt zuzwinkerte.   
„Kein Problem. Ich kann mir denken, dass euer Spiel langsam aber sicher genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hat, oder? Da kann ich mich gut unter die Zuschauer mischen, sobald ihr wieder anfangt zu spielen.“  
„Gut, mach das so“, stimmte Cam Johns Vorschlag zu, „ich muss auch wieder rein, es wird gleich weitergehen.“  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedeten sich die beiden und Cam schlenderte in den Saloon zurück. Er war auch der letzte, der an den Tisch zurückkam. Vala saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl, während Baal nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch trommelte und Cowen betont entspannt dasaß und die anderen jedoch mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Cam schenkte sich, noch bevor er sich setzte, einen Whiskey ein, schwankte beim Hinsetzen etwas und stieß Cowen an. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ließ er sich danach nieder und Vala begann zu mischen und dann auszuteilen.

Eine halbe Stunde später musste Baal aufgeben. Mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren verließ er den Tisch, nicht ohne Vala mit Blicken zu durchbohren und ihr ein „jetzt sieh zu, wie du fertig wirst“ um die Ohren zu hauen. Dann ging schnurstracks an die Bar, von wo aus er das weitere Geschehen beobachtete. Kolya hatte die ganze Zeit einen Schritt hinter Cowen gestanden und beobachtete die Vorgänge, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Cam kam das sehr suspekt vor, vor allem da er eher damit gerechnet hatte, dass dieser sich hinter den anderen Spielern aufstellen würde, um Cowen Hinweise über deren Karten zu geben. Gerade hatte Cam ein Spiel aufgegeben und an Vala verloren – Cowen war vorher schon ausgestiegen - als Cam bemerkte, wie John hinter Vala Stellung bezog und Kolya nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ.

Eigentlich war alle für das große Finale vorbereitet, sie mussten nur noch auf den richtigen Moment warten und der kam wesentlich näher, als auch Cam aufgeben „musste“ Cowen hatte seine leicht überhebliche Attitüde Vala gegenüber schon seit einiger Zeit aufgeben, genauso wie Vala ihr flatterhaftes Auftreten. Die Zeit des Theaterspielens war vorbei. Vala spielte aber so vorsichtig und mit Bedacht, dass es Cowen nicht gelang, ihr größere Mengen an Chips abzunehmen.

Cam, der das mit Genugtuung beobachtete, sah auch, dass Kolya sich zu Cowen vorbeugte und seine Hand kurzzeitig über die von Cowen legte. Das Blau von Kartenrücken blitzte auf aber Cam hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass einer der Umstehenden etwas gemerkt hatte.   
'Aha', dachte Cam, 'so soll es also vonstatten gehen.' Er schob sich näher an den Tisch heran und als er Valas Blick einfangen konnte, nickte er ihr kurz zu. Sie senkte den Blick, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann konzentrierte sie sich weiter auf das Spiel.

Cowen hatte Vala gerade den Kartenstapel hinüber geschoben und Vala hob ab. Als er diese Karten wieder an sich nahm, erschütterte ihn ein lauter Niesanfall. Umständlich holte er ein großes Taschentuch heraus, welches auch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Karten verdeckte, die auf dem Tisch lagen. 

Bewundernd hob Cam eine Braue. Der Austausch war so schnell vonstatten gegangen, dass es offensichtlich niemandem außer ihm aufgefallen war und gerade beugte Kolya sich zu Cowen herunter und reichte ihm ein neues Taschentuch. Cam hatte es zwar nicht gesehen, aber er vermutete, dass Kolya jetzt die alten Karten in der Jackentasche hatte, denn diese war genau auf der Höhe gewesen, die es Cowen ermöglicht hatte, die Karten dort hinein zu tun. Cam mekrte sich das Detail für später und sah mit einem Schmunzeln, wie Valas Augen aufblitzten, als sie die Karten jetzt austeilte. 

~~~

Vala schaute sich um und sah, das Nicken von Cam. Als sie die Karten aufnahm, - sie hatte drei Fünfen – war sie versucht, ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, genauso eines, wie Cowen es gerade zeigte. Er wusste, was sie für Karten hatte, da war sie sich sicher. Cams Signal war Warnung genug gewesen, um zu wissen, dass es jetzt mit harten Bandagen weiterging. Was hatte Baal noch gesagt? Wenn Cowen betrog, dann unauffällig, mit kleinen Kartenkombinationen. Wenn sie also jetzt ein Fünferdrilling hatte, lagen bei ihm maximal drei gleich Karten, deren Wert nicht sehr viel höher war. Er würde zwei Karten kaufen und hatte ein Full House oder einen Vierling. Sie würde wahrscheinlich einen Vierer bekommen, der aber vom Wert her unter seinem liegen würde. 

Sie sah Cowen an und lächelte ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Cowen? Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich nicht erkältet. Herrscht an ihrem Platz vielleicht Zugluft, Sollen wir den Tisch anders hinstellen?“  
„Nein, meine Liebe, alles in Ordnung. Wie steht es mit ihrem Einsatz?“  
„Oh, Verzeihung, natürlich, sofort.“

Vala schob mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck ihre Jetons in die Mitte des Tisches. Als Cowen sie daraufhin fragte, ob sie Karten tauschen wolle, meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern, „Aber bitte!“ und schob ihm zwei Karten hin. Als sie die beiden neuen Karten aufhob und anschaute, leuchteten ihre Augen unwillkürlich auf. Mit den zwei Assen hatte sie jetzt ein schönes Fullhouse, bei dem niemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, aufzugeben. 'Dann hat er jetzt einen Vierling auf der Hand' dachte sie, als er langsam und umständlich drei seiner Karten ausgetauscht hatte. 

Vala hob ihre Hand und tippte sich überlegend an die Nase und suchte dann Cams Blick. Der nickte unauffällig und ging sofort zur Bar, um mit Tealc zu sprechen.  
Vala setzte derweil einen Betrag, der sofort von Cowen überboten wurde. Sie überlegte, zierte sich etwas und schob dann, nachdem sie Cowens Einsatz eingelegt hatte, noch eine saftige Erhöhung in den Pott. Einige Zuschauer, sogen hörbar die Luft ein.

Cowen sah Vala prüfend an. „Sind Sie sich sicher, Vala, das Sie soviel setzen wollen?“  
„Sehr sogar, sich glaube, dass Glück ist mir heute hold. Wollen Sie mit mir darauf trinken? Mir ist gerade nach Champagner zumute. Kann mir bitte jemand ein Glas Champagner bringen?“, rief sie laut in die Runde und merkte im Augenwinkel, wie Cowen sich zufrieden nach hinten lehnte.

'Jetzt habe ich dich', dachte Vala als einen Moment später Tealc mit einem Tablett auftauchte, auf dem eine Flasche in einem Kühler und zwei Gläser standen.

Sorgfältig macht er sich dran, die Flasche zu öffnen und mit einem leisen 'Plopp' glitt der Korken heraus. Als er eingeschüttet hatte, gab er Vala und Cowen die Gläser, stellte den Kühler auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch und zog das Tablett vom Tisch, um es dann mit leeren Gläsern zu füllen, die auf dem Tisch standen und schließlich wieder in Richtung Bar zu verschwinden. 

„Auf ihr Wohl, Mr. Cowen“, prostete Vala ihrem Kontrahenten zu. Dieser, nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, fragte mit sanfter Stimme, die einen stählernen Unterton hatte: „Wollen Sie nicht erst mal meine Karten sehen, bevor Sie anfangen zu feiern, meine Liebe?“

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nicht schon feiern. Mir war nur gerade nach ein bisschen Prickeln. Spielen wir also weiter.“  
Cowen folgte der Aufforderung und glich ihren Einsatz aus. Dann sagte er, mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen: „Vala, wir haben ungefähr gleich viele Restchips vor uns liegen. Sollen wir es uns nicht einfacher machen und beide alles setzen?“  
Vala riss die Augen erstaunt auf. Dann nahm sie die Karten, schaute sich ihr Blatt an und schob kommentarlos alle verbliebenen Jetons in die Mitte des Tisches.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, als auch Cowen es ihr nachtat.

Vala war jetzt voll konzentriert und sagte leise: „Dann zeigen Sie mal, was Sie auf der Hand haben, Mr. Cowen.“  
Dieser hatte seine Karten nicht aus der Hand gelegt und nahm jetzt eine nach der anderen und legte sie offen auf den Tisch. Zufrieden blickte erst auf die vier Neunen, dann zu Vala, die die Augen aufriss und laut ausatmete.  
Seine Hand zuckte schon in Richtung Tischmitte, als Vala säuselte: „Einen Vierling mit Neunen – ob ich da mithalten kann mit meinen beiden Paaren?“

Vala hört ein leichtes Stöhnen, was von Baal oder Cam gekommen sein musste, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und deckte zwei Asse auf. Cowen hatte irritiert gelächelt, als er zu überlegen schien, wie Vala von zwei Paaren sprach. Aber als Vala jetzt ein zweites Paar Asse aufdeckte und wiederum ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer ging, entglitten ihn seine Gesichtszüge. Sie beobachtete, wie er vom Hals aufwärts rosa anlief, und lächelte ihn an.   
„Damit wäre der Pott wohl meiner, oder?“ Zustimmendes Murmeln der Umstehenden begleitete ihre nächsten Worte. „Es hat mich sehr gefreut, mit Ihnen zu spielen, Mr. Cowen, vor allem, da mir das Glück heute hold war.“

Cowen stand auf und gab Vala mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln die Hand. Seine Augen blitzten sie an.  
‚Du wüsstest gerne, wie wir dich überlistet haben’, dachte Vala vergnügt, ‚aber du kannst ja nicht zugeben, dass wir besser betrügen können, als du.’ Laut sagte sie: „Die restlichen Angelegenheiten können wir in Baals Büro regeln, oder möchten Sie es gleich hier erledigen?“

Cowen antwortete nicht, sondern griff Valas Hand, die er gar nicht losgelassen hatte, noch fester und zog sie an sich heran. Wie von Zauberhand hatte er einen Derringer-Colt in der anderen Hand, der auf Valas Bauch zielte.

Kolya hatte sich neben seinen Kumpanen gedrängt. Seine Hand schwebte über dem Griff seines Colts und er blickte warnend in die Runde. Die Zuschauer wichen zurück und einen Moment später war um den Tisch eine freie Fläche entstanden, auf der sich neben den Dreien nur noch Cam und John befanden.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, du kleine Schlampe?“, raunte Cowen in Valas Ohr, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.  
„Besser betrogen als Sie, Cowen?“, gab Vala mit einem Zittern in der Stimme und ebenfalls leise zurück. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie herauszufinden, was hinter ihr passierte, aber als sie versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, drückte Cowen sie nur fester an sich.  
„Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Wir gehen jetzt schön brav hier raus und zur Bank rüber. Dort packe ich mein Geld ein und wenn du schön artig bist, darfst du vielleicht bei mir bleiben. Immerhin bist du ein attraktives Spielzeug“. Seine Stimme war lauter geworden und alle Anwesenden hatten ihn gut verstanden. Einzig das leise Scharren von Stiefeln auf dem Holzboden war zu hören.

Vala wollte gerade darauf antworten, als eine scharfe Stimme sagte: „Sie gehen nirgendwohin, Cowen. Lassen Sie Vala los und verschwinden Sie. Natürlich erst, nachdem Sie Baal zurückgegeben haben, was sie von ihm ergaunert haben.“

Vala blickte auf und sah John, der ihnen gegenüberstand und Cowen nicht aus den Augen ließ.   
„Verwechseln Sie da nicht was. Sheppard? Ich habe die Frau und eine Waffe ist auf sie gerichtet. Sie können mir gar nichts befehlen. Und außerdem …“  
John unterbrach ihn. Wenn Sie meinen, Sie können sich auf Ihren Bodyguard verlassen, dann haben Sie schlechte Karten. Bevor er seine Waffe aus dem Holster hat, ist er tot. Er kann es gerne versuchen, aber es wäre mir eine Freude, ihn dafür zahlen zu lassen, was er einer großen Anzahl meiner Kameraden angetan hat. Vielen Dank übrigens, Kolya, dass Sie so minutiös Buch darüber geführt haben, woher Ihr Geld stammt. Bisher habe ich es nur überflogen, aber ein Richter hätte seine helle Freude daran.“

Alle Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt auf John und Kolya gerichtet, die sich gegenüberstanden. Die Zuschauer wichen noch weiter zurück, darum bemüht sich aus dem Schussfeld zu bringen. Beide Männer standen aufmerksam gespannt da, die Knie leicht gebeugt und die Hände schwebten kurz über den Griffen ihrer Waffen. Sie ließen sich keinen Moment aus den Augen und warteten.

Währenddessen merkte Vala, dass auch Cowen sich vollkommen auf die beiden Duellanten konzentrierte. Sein Griff lockerte sich und in der Luft nahm Vala einen Hauch von einem ihr gut bekannten Eau de Toilette wahr und sie war sich sicher, dass Cam in ihrer Nähe stand.

Alle schienen den Atem anzuhalten, so ruhig war es geworden, dann fielen die Schüsse.

Vala hatte nicht gesehen, wer zuerst gezogen hatte, aber beide Männer hatten rauchende Colts in den Händen. Für eine Sekunde befürchtete Vala das Schlimmste, aber dann richtete John sich entspannt auf und Kolya sackte nach vorn auf die Knie. Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand und sie sah, wie sich ein roter Fleck auf seiner Brust ausbreitete, bevor er vollends auf den Boden krachte und bewegungslos liegen blieb. 

Vala nutzte genau diesen Moment, um mit aller Kraft ihren Absatz auf Cowens Schuh zu rammen. Der zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und Vala konnte sich seinem jetzt völlig lockeren Griff entwinden.  
Sie spürte, mehr als dass sie es sah, wie Cowen wieder zupacken wollte, doch da bemerkte sie, wie er erstarrte, als er Cams Waffe auf sich gerichtet sah. Cowen sackte merklich zusammen und sank auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Stuhl.

 

~~~

Cam, der Cowen immer noch im Visier hatte, schlang seinen linken Arm um Vala und sagte schmunzelnd: „Gute Technik, Miss MalDoran, und dein Timing hätte nicht besser sein können.“  
„Gekonnt ist gekonnt“, antwortete sie mit immer noch leicht zittriger Stimme und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Langsam löste sich die Erstarrung der Zuschauer und alle sprachen durcheinander, das Duell und das Kartenspiel noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten durchhechelnd.

Vala gab Tealc ein Zeichen und dieser rief mit seiner lauten Stimme: „Die nächste Runde geht auf das Haus.“ 

Sofort strömten die Leute an die Bar und so hatten Vala, Cam und John die Möglichkeit, sich mit Cowen im Schlepptau so gut wie unbemerkt zurückzuziehen und zu den anderen in Baals Büro zu stoßen.

 

Epilog 

Zwei Tage später stieg Vala vorsichtig die Hintertreppe des Saloons hinunter. Der gestrige Tag war mit viel Trubel verbunden gewesen. Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Cowen an einen U.S. Marshall übergeben wurde, der diesen und alle Beweise mitgenommen hatte. Vala ging davon aus, dass Cowen für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens hinter Gittern landen würde. Zumindest, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich mit einer Menge Geld an den richtigen Stellen aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen. Aber das war Vala momentan egal. Sie hatte den Freunden gestern Abend dann noch ihre wahre Identität enthüllt. Ihre Freunde hatten unterschiedlich reagiert. Sam hatte einen Moment geschmollt, Vala aber dann in den Arm genommen, während Daniel nur wissen nickte und leise „so was habe ich mir schon gedacht“ murmelte. Rodney ungläubig geschnaubt und war zur Tagesordnung übergegangen und John hatte eine leisen, anerkennenden Pfiff von sich gegeben. Im Großen und Ganzen war es also gut verlaufen. Am späten Nachmittag war noch ein Telegramm aus Boston gekommen, welches dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie eine ziemlich schlaflose Nacht gehabt hatte. 

Als Cam sie am heutigen Morgen verlassen hatte, um sich um seinen neuen Job als Town-Marshall zu widmen, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie hatte eine Tasche gepackt und ein paar Briefe geschrieben. Einen an Baal und einen an Sam. Sie hatte die beiden gestern fast gar nicht gesehen und hoffte, dass sie ihr ihren Abgang nicht übel nahmen. Vala grinste, als sie sich Sam bei der Lektüre vorstellte. Vor allem bei der Passage, wie Sam sich ihre Zukunft vorstellte und ob sie ihre Affäre mit Baal ewig geheim halten wollte. Vala war sich zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber es hatte genug Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass Sam und Baal sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, dass Vala sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher war. Vala hoffte, den weg zur Postkutschenstation ohne eine Begegnungen mit ihren Freunden zu schaffen und bewegte sich daher umsichtig und schaute sich, bevor sie auf die Mainstreet einbog, erst vorsichtig um. Es war nicht viel Betrieb und sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang und Vala zusammen zuckte.

„Du verlässt uns? So ganz ohne Abschied?“

Vala drehte sich um und sah sich Cam gegenüber.

„Ich hab mir so etwas schon gedacht, als du heute Nacht nicht schlafen konntest. Wovor willst du davonlaufen?“, fragte er ruhig, obwohl Vala ihm ansah, wie schwer ihm das fiel.

„Ich laufe nicht davon – nicht richtig“, gab sie ihm zur Antwort. „Mein Leben ist ein bisschen durcheinander und das nicht erst seit den letzten Tagen. Ich war hier zufrieden und habe mich wohl gefühlt, aber ich kann meine Vergangenheit wohl nicht ewig verdrängen. Glaube mir, Cam, auch wenn es jetzt wie weglaufen aussieht, das ist es bestimmt nicht. Ich habe beschlossen, nach Boston zu fahren und mit dem Anwalt zusammen den Nachlass zu regeln. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das ein Teil des Vermögens guten Zwecken zugeführt wird. Vielleicht werde ich auch veranlassen, dass diesem Ekelpaket von Neffen mal auf den Zahn gefühlt wird, was den „Unfall“ von Ernest angeht. Kurz und gut, ich will einen dicken Schlussstrich unter die Vergangenheit ziehen. Wenn das dann zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt ist, könnte es mir ganz gut gefallen, wieder hierher zurück zu kommen und noch einmal neu anzufangen – zusammen mit einem attraktiven, netten Town-Sheriff?“ 

Als sie sah, dass Cam mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht näher kam, löste sich ihre innere Anspannung. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand und stellte diese sorgsam ab. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Vala Buchanan – du kannst machen was du willst und wenn du ganz Boston umkrempeln willst, dann musst du das tun. Aber eines lass dir gesagt sein: Wenn du in ein paar Wochen nicht wieder zurück bist, dann werde ich dir folgen. Und du weißt, dass ich dich überall finden werde. Also lass uns – nein – lass mich nicht zu lange warten. Schließlich sind wir zwei ein unschlagbares Team.“

Er küsste sie lange und gründlich, bis er von der Mainstreet das Klappern von Pferdehufen und das Klirren des Kutschengeschirrs hörte. Er ließ sie los, nahm die Tasche auf und zusammen gingen sie zur Postkutsche. 

Als diese dann wieder abfuhr sah Cam ihr noch eine Zeit lang nach, bis er sich umdrehte und im Saloon verschwand.

 

Ende


End file.
